For better or worse
by dayana82
Summary: I was asked for a sequel to 'Nightmares and other after effects' and here it is! You don't really have to read the story first, all you have to know is that my two faves are an item! MorganGarcia, some JJReid in the last chapter please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **For better or worse – part 1

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Penelope is ill and refuses to tell Derek what's wrong with her.

**warnings:** none

**AN: **Special thanks to Gretchen for the beta-reading!

"Derek." her face looked exhausted even though she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I… um… I answered your phone." he said staring at her, at the phone and back at her.

"Something work-related?" Penelope asked.

Slowly he shook his head and then replied: "It was a doctor Jerome. The nurse wanted to affirm your appointment for the procedure."

"Oh" she gave him a smile as if this was the most normal thing that could happen. "I'll call her back as soon as I can."

"Penelope, what kind of procedure?" Derek asked.

"Forget about that!" she put him off. "It's nothing."

"Nothing." he repeated and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Honey, you've been ill for at least two weeks now. You hardly eat anything, you're pale and exhausted. And now your doctor calls telling me that you need a procedure. What is wrong? And don't tell me, it's nothing! I don't believe that."

"Okay" she sighed. "But then believe me that it's nothing serious. I… You don't need to worry, I'll be fine."

"I thought we weren't hiding anything from each other." he stated, disappointment filling his voice. "Why don't you tell me what kind of procedure you need?!"

"Sweet cheeks, believe me, I'm going to be okay." Penelope reassured him. "There's nothing to be worried about. It's a minor procedure and…"

"What kind of procedure?" Derek interrupted her, his voice now a little more angry.

"Derek…"

"Tell me!" he interrupted her. "I think I have a right to know."

"Okay" she sighed and sank into her chair. "Okay. But please, believe me, I have no idea how this could have happened. I mean, I got the shots and…"

"Shots?" Derek's confusion was just getting worse. Shots, that meant it was an illness she'd been vaccinated against. "That means you're ill? What is it?"

"I'm not ill." Penelope assured him. "Not really. I… I didn't want to tell you because I… I know how you'd react. I'm sorry, maybe I should have told you but I thought that…"

"Don't beat about the bush!" he struggled not to shout at her. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing" Penelope sighed again. "Honestly, it's not… I… I know that you don't want it so I figured I could have the procedure and didn't need to tell you that I… kind of… blew it."

"Blew what?" he was about to loose his mind. What the hell was she talking about?

"The shots should have been enough. I don't know why… I mean, maybe I should have been more careful, but… I was sure this couldn't happen…"

"Penelope." now he was about to loose his temper, too. "What are you talking about? Spit it out now! What kind of procedure are we talking about?"

She breathed deeply and avoided his eyes. "An abortion." she whispered.

He felt like someone had just slapped his face. "Wh… What did you say?" he stumbled.

Penelope raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Derek stared at her for another few seconds. Then he ran a hand over his head and started to pace her office desperately trying to collect his thoughts. "Wow, so you're going to have a baby." he murmured.

"No" she objected. "I know you don't want children so I told the doctor to make an appointment for the abortion. I'm not going to have a baby."

Right, the abortion. The overpowering of Penelope's statement had let him forget about that phone call. She already had the appointment. Why? Why hadn't she told him? "Baby girl, why do you want to have an abortion?"

She sighed sadly and looked down. "I know you don't want children. You said that and…"

"Yeah, right." he interrupted her. "But that was quite a long time ago and it was before I knew that we're actually gonna have a baby."

Penelope raised her eyes again and asked quietly: "What do you mean?"

"What if…" he took a deep breath to calm down. "What if I want the baby?"

Tears sprung to her eyes and she couldn't keep the hope off her face. "Do you mean that? I mean, do you really want it?"

"Yes" he stepped towards her and pulled her up into his arms. "Yes, honey, I want that baby."

She sobbed with relief and pulled him even closer. For a while they just stood in her office both taking in what was just said. Then Derek smiled and whispered. "Wow, we're… gonna have a baby."

"Yeah" she smiled against his chest, her voice equally low. "We're going to have a baby." She couldn't quite believe he really wanted that child – their child. She was overwhelmed by so many feelings she wasn't even able to distinguish them.

"Um… honey?" Derek finally came back to reality. "I… I think you should call doctor Jerome and cancel that appointment."

A little unwillingly Penelope let go of him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how are you feeling?" he asked when he entered the bedroom balancing the tray and walked towards the bed.

"Derek, as much as I appreciate that you're taking such good care of me" she sighed looking at the breakfast he'd prepared. "I'm not ill, I'm just pregnant."

"Nonetheless, you should rest." he insisted. "If you don't absolutely have to get up you'll stay in bed. You shouldn't overstrain yourself."

She chuckled: "Okay, getting up and going into the kitchen will not be enough to overstrain me and besides I can't stay in bed for the next eight months, Derek."

"I'm not asking you to do that." he assured. "But you know that you tend to work too much and sleep too little. I just want to make sure you get enough rest."

"I promise I'll go to bed whenever I feel exhausted or tired or just… overstrained, okay?" she really hoped that was enough to get his permission to leave the bed for the rest of the day.

"Okay, deal." Derek sighed. "But I reserve the right to get you into bed whenever I consider it necessary. And I'm not going to discuss that."

Now Penelope sighed and took one of the muffins from the tray. "Okay, deal." she repeated his words. Then she glanced around and asked: "Where's my coffee?"

"You shouldn't drink coffee right now." he told her. "I brought some tea."

"Oh, boy, this is going to be much worse than I thought." she murmured. But she knew him well enough not to argue about this. At least she was allowed to leave the bed. Although it probably would get annoying to have him around watching her all the time just like a watchdog. For the first time since she'd been working for the BAU Penelope Garcia was not at all pleased to have the weekend off – and she really hoped for another case that would send the team a few miles away.

They finished the breakfast in silence and although it annoyed her that Derek was so overprotective she had to admit she could get used to this.

"I hope you won't try to convince Hotch to suspend me for the next eight months." Penelope gave Derek a look that told him he'd better abandon that idea.

"Of course not!" he assured. "I know that he wouldn't suspend you cause you're not working in the field. But I'll stick around when we have the next case!"

"No!" she shouted at him. "No way, Derek Morgan! You won't…"

"You might need me!" he interrupted her.

Penelope groaned: "Derek, I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry about that – and I assure you I'll make Hotch take you with the team for the next case by any means necessary!"

"Okay" Derek sighed, "but I'll call mom then so she can keep an eye on you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't argue with me!" Derek gave her his 'I brook no dissent'-look. "You should have someone to care for you, just in case."

Hell, she was so not going to handle this for the rest of her pregnancy! Derek was way too overprotective. But his mother had given birth to three children so she probably wouldn't treat her like she was as fragile as porcelain. So she gave him the most honest smile she could bring up: "That's probably a good idea."

Smiling Derek put the tray on the bedside table and brushed a strand behind her ear.

Penelope smirked, grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer for a long, passionate kiss. She moaned with pleasure and let her hand slid under his shirt.

Suddenly Derek broke the kiss and pushed her hand away. "I don't think we should do this."

"What?" she shouted at him. "No, no way. Don't tell me you'll force me to go without this for the next eight months!"

"Um… I'm just saying…" he shrugged.

"Derek Morgan, get your cute little ass into this bed!" she commanded. "Now!"

"I really don't think…"

She rolled her eyes and let her head drop on the pillow. "Derek, there's no problem about it, believe me. It won't do any harm to the baby."

He didn't answer nor did he move.

Penelope leant up again and frowned. "Do you want me to call doctor Jerome and ask her?" when he shook his head no, she sat up and started to caress his ear with her tongue. "Then don't keep me waiting any longer!" she whispered and smiled contentedly. She knew what this did to him and she knew how to get him. So she settled herself on his lap and ran her fingernails up and down his neck. She smiled, it was obvious that he couldn't stop the reactions of his body to her touch.

Kissing him passionately she slowly started to move her hips. "Do you still want me to stop, peaches?" she asked playfully.

All he could do was shake his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **For better or worse – part 2

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to 'Twelve hours' and 'Nightmares and other after effects'. Derek gets some advice from Hotch.

**warnings:** none

**AN: **Special thanks to Gretchen for beta-reading this story.

Everyone had noticed the difference, after almost five weeks even Spencer hadn't missed it. Something was going on, that was obvious. Derek kept opening the doors for Penelope, brought her tea instead of coffee and made sure she left the office before eight p.m. Every morning when they had their usual briefing he led her to her chair and helped her to sit down. Last time he'd acted that overprotective had been right after her shooting. But since Garcia hadn't been shot or otherwise wounded recently, everyone was wondering what had caused Derek's behavior.

Penelope on the other hand was less than happy with Derek's care for her. She was rolling her eyes or shaking her head whenever he couldn't see it. She gave him deprecating stares from time to time to which he just reacted with an insecure smile. JJ and Spencer had betted that Penelope was going to explode within the next three days.

"Since we don't have any case at the moment" Derek smiled at the other team members after Hotch had officially dismissed them from the briefing room. "What about lunch? I'll pay."

"Really?" Emily raised both her eyebrows. "In this case, I'll gladly accept."

Derek led them to the restaurant round the corner. He'd been there with Penelope quite a few times and knew that she liked the food.

"Okay, do you want to tell us now what's going on with you?" JJ asked after they'd ordered their lunch.

Derek smiled and took Penelope's hand in his. "You know, that is exactly why I invited you for lunch. I… We have something important to tell you."

Penelope's heartbeat sped up a little. How would the others react? Hopefully Hotch wouldn't suspend her.

Smiling he locked eyes with Penelope and said. "We're gonna have a baby."

Three jaws dropped. Only Hotch was smiling. He had known it immediately when he'd seen Derek act so overprotective and noticed how he kept stroking her abdomen almost every time they touched.

After a second of speechlessness JJ shrieked and hugged her two friends exuberantly.

"That's great." Spencer smiled and hugged them as well.

"Congratulations." Hotch and Emily said simultaneously and then smiled a little sheepishly.

"Um… there's something more." Derek said a little nervously.

Penelope gave him a querying look: "There is?"

He nodded and pulled a little gift out of his pocket. It was rectangular and wrapped in red paper. "I have a little present for you." Derek smiled and handed her the packet.

"I like presents." she grinned and ripped open the little packet. When she opened the box her jaw dropped. She stared into the box, at Derek and then back into the box. "Derek…" she gasped. This couldn't be real, she was dreaming.

"What is it? What is it?" JJ wanted to know.

"We're gonna get married." Derek smiled his eyes still fixed on Penelope. "That is, if you want me." He took the ring out of the box and knelt down in front of the beautiful blonde. "Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. She had never in her life expected to hear those words from Derek Morgan. But there he was, kneeling in front of her making the proposal. _Can someone give me a pinch, please?! I have to be dreaming._ "Yes." she finally whispered and pulled him up into her arms.

Derek smiled and put the ring on her finger. "I love you." he whispered and leaned down.

"I love you." Penelope answered in an equally low voice and leaned up to meet him in a long soft kiss.

"Awwww!" JJ and Emily sighed.

Penelope and Derek jumped a little suddenly remembering that they were not alone. But they both couldn't help but smile from ear to ear when Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and Penelope leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Let me see the ring!" JJ commanded reaching out for Penelope's hand. "Wow, it's beautiful!" she stated eyeing the piece of jewelry.

"It must have cost you a month's salary!" Penelope frowned a little.

"Don't worry about that." Derek smiled and kissed her temple. "Only the best for my baby girl. And actually I was planning to do this for quite some time so I'd saved a little money."

Her smile grew even wider at his words. "You know I would have accepted without a ring."

"I'm sure about that, buttercup." he smiled. "But I wouldn't have asked you without one."

JJ grabbed Spencer's hand under the table which made him jump a little. But when he saw the wide grin on her face, he couldn't help but smile himself.

The romantic scene in front of their eyes was interrupted when the waitress brought their lunch. Nonetheless everyone – even Hotch – was smiling the whole time while they finished their meals in complete silence.

After Derek had paid the bill and everyone was heading back for the Bureau, Hotch gently grabbed his arm. "You know, you should grant Garcia some air to breath during her pregnancy. I'm sure she appreciates that you take care of her but you should be careful not to overdo it. She's not ill and she can still do everything she could do beforehand."

Derek grimaced a little: "That bad, huh?"

"Yep." Hotch nodded. "Spencer and JJ have a bet going on when Garcia will eventually freak out on your behavior."

"Wow, that's even worse than I thought." Derek sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"I understand that you are worried about her and the baby." Hotch said and gently placed his hand on Derek's shoulder. "But trust me, you should calm down a little. She has her doctors to take care of her and the baby and they will tell the two of you if there's anything to be worried about or anything she shouldn't do. I… was as worried as you were when Haley was pregnant." he admitted.

"Did you manage to calm down?" Derek wanted to no.

Hotch shrugged. "Yeah, I think it was when I realized that she was planning to kill me and get away with it."

Derek smirked and then nodded. He could do that! He didn't have to be that overprotective. Well, at least he hoped so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Not that I want to complain." Penelope smirked and looked up at him. "But what exactly have I done to deserve such passionate love making?"

He smiled putting a wet strand behind her ear and replied: "First of all the fact that I simply can't take my hands off you. And Hotch told me it was okay until your doctor tells us that it's not."

"And you needed Hotch to figure that out?" she raised an eyebrow.

Derek chuckled: "Yeah, seems like I did."

Sighing she laid her head back on his shoulder. "I guess I have to thank him as soon as we're back at the Bureau. I was honestly worried that you wouldn't touch me very often during the next seven months and I would have to seduce Reid."

"Reid?" he raised both eyebrows in disbelief. "Why him of all people?"

Penelope giggled: "Don't you remember you wanted to send him to me when I asked you for a night of passionate love making?"

"Right." he grinned. "You know I just said that because I wanted to hear that you want ME and not him, don't ya?"

She ran her fingernails over his chest and replied: "Don't tell me you need to hear that it was only you I wanted all my life."

"Nope" his grin grew wider. "I already knew that. But still it's candy to my ears."

"Oh, you definitely know how to put a smile on a girl's face." she chuckled.

Derek started to caress her neck with his fingertips. He'd soon found out that this was one of her erogenous zones. "How about another smile?" he teased, leaned down and started to nibble on the soft skin with his teeth. "And another one… and another one."

She giggled. "Are we back to the 'this is only about sex'?" she teased him back and shrieked when he bit her neck.

"You want me to stop?" he breathed into her ear.

After all these months he was still able to send pleasurable shivers down her spine. "Don't even dare think about it!" she whispered.

Smiling he whirled her around so that he was on top of her and started to cover her body with soft kisses. Her fingernails gently scratched his back. They had left so many marks there and Derek smiled at the prospect of making his future wife leave some more there.

Penelope gasped and bit her lower lip when he finally reached his target. Derek knew way too well how to make her…

The ringing of his cell phone immediately brought them back to reality.

"God, I swear I'll kill the guy who invented the phone." Penelope growled.

"You're a little too late for that." Derek gave her an apologizing smile as he picked up. "Man, this better be VERY important."

"Um… we have a case in Philadelphia." Spencer explained a little bewildered by the older agents harsh reaction to his call.

"Damn it, Reid." Derek sighed. "Do you know that you have the worst timing in the world?!"

"N… No." he stumbled. "Why? Am I disturbing you or something?"

Derek rolled his eyes. Reid could be so damn slow on the uptake! Derek was way too annoyed and he loved to rankle Spencer Reid way too much so the words escaped his mouth before he even had a chance to think about them: "Well, let's think about it. Last time you saw me I was heading home with a beautiful woman so MAKE A GUESS!"

"Oh…" Derek could practically hear him blush on the other end and felt at least a little contented. "I… I'm sorry."

Suddenly realizing what he'd just admitted Derek grumbled: "Reid, if you tell anyone you are dead, clear?"

"Crystal." he replied. "The plane takes off tomorrow at 10 a.m."

"Tomorrow?" Derek shouted at him. "And you called me NOW?"

"I… um… thought you… well, maybe would rather know it in advance." Spencer mumbled.

When Penelope heard Spencer's name she'd been disappointed. It meant they had a new case. When she heard the word 'tomorrow' however she was relieved. It meant they still had plenty of time to continue what they had just been doing.

When Derek saw the lecherous look in her eyes all his anger about Spencer was gone. "Reid, I'll see you tomorrow." he said and wanted to hang up… immediately!

"Yeah, and Derek… I'm really sorry. I mean, I thought I was doing you a favor because it always annoys me when I'm informed too late about…"

Derek wasn't even listening when Penelope's hand arrived where it definitely should not be while he was on the phone with Reid. _No wait! Her hand is just perfect right where it is. The problem here is REID!_

"Reid!" Derek snarled through gritted teeth, he simply couldn't wait a second longer! "Tomorrow!"

"Oh, yeah, right… sorry." Reid stumbled and finally hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **For better or worse – part 3

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. After they've told the team now Derek has to tell his mother before leaving for a really rough case.

**warnings:** none

**AN: **Special thanks to Gretchen for beta-ing!

Fran looked a little puzzled when Penelope opened the door and smiled at her. Derek had told her that he had to go on a case in Louisville and he wanted her to take care of Penelope. He'd said the last case had been rather short but this was definitely going to be a bad one.

"Hello, Mrs Morgan, nice to see you again." she greeted and stepped back to let her get into her apartment.

Rolling her eyes she accepted the invitation and stated: "I told you to call me Fran about a hundred times already!"

"Yeah, sorry" Penelope answered sheepishly, "I… um… I guess I need a few days on that."

"Hi mom!" Derek smiled stepping out of the kitchen and hugged her.

"I thought you were sick in bed." Fran stated eyeing Penelope.

The latter frowned a little. "Why should I be?"

"Well, it sounded like you were ill or something when Derek asked me to come over and take care of you." the older woman replied confusedly looking first at Penelope then at her son.

Penelope raised both her eyebrows and gave Derek a knowing look. He hadn't told her.

"Um… How about dinner, mom?" he smiled and darted an apologizing look at Penelope behind his mother's back.

"You know, I'd rather go to the bathroom first." Fran sighed.

Penelope pointed towards the door. When Fran had closed the door behind her, Penelope crossed her arms in front of her chest, her right foot tipping in annoyance, and stared at Derek. "I'm ill, huh?" she simply asked.

"I never said that." he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell her the truth either." she declared.

Derek took a step towards her. "Baby girl, I swear we'll tell her at dinner. I just… You know, this is really important and I didn't want to tell her on the phone."

"I rather think you're afraid to tell her and you'll let ME do it!" she raised an eyebrow both in annoyance and expectance.

"No" he assured, "I mean, why should I… I'm not afraid to tell her. It's great news and…"

"What is great news?" Fran asked just returning from the bathroom.

Derek's eyes widened as he turned around to look at her. A little lost he looked back at the beautiful blonde who was now giving him a 'just tell her for God's sake' look.

"Derek?" Fran asked a little bewildered when none of the two answered her question.

"That dinner is ready." he smiled leading his mother towards the living room.

Penelope raised both her arms and let them fall down. Why the hell was it so difficult for him to tell his mother? It had been no problem to tell the rest of the team.

They ate in almost complete silence. Fran noticed the icy atmosphere between her son and his girlfriend. Something was definitely going on. Penelope probably wanted Derek to tell his mother something and he refused to do so. Fran noticed the expecting looks Penelope gave her son. What could it be? Maybe they weren't going to visit her on her birthday because they wanted to do something else this year. But why should Derek refuse to tell her about that? He knew that she wouldn't be mad at him.

Penelope stood up.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked and immediately jumped out of his chair almost knocking it over.

"I want some dessert." she replied a little puzzled.

Smiling he gestured her back to the chair and said: "Let me get it for you."

She opened her mouth to object but then simply sighed and sat back down.

Fran frowned a little. Derek had always been a sweetie towards his girls, caring and attentive. But that behavior seemed a little exaggerated. Suddenly she remembered when her husband had treated her like a China doll and she grinned from ear to ear. "I can't believe you withheld that from me!"

Penelope and Derek looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Fran's grin widened as she looked at Penelope and stated: "You're pregnant!"

Derek's jaw dropped and Penelope slowly raised her second eyebrow. Then she simply nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fran wanted to know. "I'm going to be a grandma!" She got up, hugged first Penelope and then her son.

"Um… you know… I just… couldn't figure out the right moment to tell you." Derek stumbled and smiled a little sheepishly. "How did you…" he started to ask while he placed a little bowl of Tiramisu in front of Penelope. Looking at the bowl and then at his future wife he simply grinned and added: "I guess I tipped my hand, huh?"

"Your father was just as overprotective during all my pregnancies." Fran stated and rolled her eyes at the remembrance of that. "Why do men always equate pregnancy with illness?"

"Okay, this is so going to be our only child." Penelope rolled her eyes theatrically.

"I promise to change for the better." Derek smiled and kissed her temple.

"When's the due date?" Fran asked excitedly.

"The 25th of August." Penelope replied.

"That's less than six months!" Fran exclaimed. "When did you plan to tell me?"

"About two months ago." Derek shrugged and gave her an apologizing smile. "And mom, there's something more. We… We're gonna get married."

"Really?" her face lit up just a little more – even though both Derek and Penelope had doubted that would be possible. She'd never thought her son would ever get married.

"Really." Derek nodded. "Actually I wanted to marry Penelope first and then start to think about children, but our little offspring obviously was in a hurry. Anyway we're gonna get married in June – before the baby is born."

Fran hugged Penelope again and said quietly: "Welcome to our family." Then she hugged her son again and smiled: "I never thought you would ever get married."

Derek smiled back and then put his arm around Penelope. "I never thought I would find somebody with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

Tears sprung to her eyes and Penelope sobbed: "This is so not fair. You know that I weep easily at the moment."

Derek caught her in his arms and gently rubbed her back. "I would gladly take all side effects of the pregnancy." he grinned.

"Derek, I understand that you want me to stay and take care of Penelope." Fran changed the topic. "But maybe you should first ask her if she wants me to stay as well."

Penelope looked at Derek then back at Fran and smiled: "I guess it can't hurt anyone. I would really appreciate some… support."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is going to be much worse than I thought." Derek grumbled and ran a hand over his face. "There is no real MO, no real victimology… no nothing!"

"I know." Hotch sighed. "I'd say these are from at least five different unsubs if it hadn't been for these notes he's leaving at the crime scenes."

Derek frowned reading the last note again. _It followed her to school one day which was against the rules._ "He's playing dirty little games with us!"

"He's left stanzas of nursery rhymes at every crime scene." Spencer explained. "And somehow the lines were related to the way he killed the child."

"Mary Adams." JJ said and pointed at the screen that now showed a picture of a five-year-old girl. "She was frozen to death probably in a cold storage. The lines he left with her were from the rhyme 'three little kittens'." She took the piece of paper out of the file and read out aloud: "_Three little kittens lost their mittens and they began to cry._ The same lines where left at the place where Bobby McArthur was found, frozen to death as well."

"That means there'll be one more victim he'll let freeze to death." Derek sighed.

"Considering the fact that he only started two month ago" Spencer frowned. "He's killing pretty fast. Eighteen victims in only eight weeks. That means one victim every third day."

"I hate this." Emily sighed.

"It's always hard when it comes to children." Hotch said giving her an understanding smile. "I swear if I ever become immune to this I'll quit that job."

"Okay, so the question is what DO we know." JJ sighed and sat back down at the table.

"Penelope wasn't able to find a single connection between all eighteen children." Derek explained. "They didn't attend the same school, weren't born in the same hospital. Some were born in this area, some moved here from almost all over the States. Two victims are Hispanics, one is of European descent and four are from Canada. They seem to have absolutely nothing in common."

"But there must be some connection." Rossi stated. "He probably doesn't pick his victims up on the street at random. He is much too organized."

"Well, then how does he choose them?" Derek raised both his eyebrows in obvious annoyance. "They don't have the same mechanic or doctor or dentist or cleaners or whatever. Penelope checked everything, every possible connection back to their grandparents. There is NOTHING!"

"Okay, we are all exhausted." Hotch interrupted this discussion before it could turn into an actual fight. "I think we should call it a day. We'll definitely work better if we're rested."

Everyone nodded and one by one left the room until only Derek was left. He opened the laptop and waited for the connection to establish. "Hey, baby girl." he gave her a tired smile.

"Hey, gorgeous." Penelope greeted quietly. "It's really bad this time, huh?"

"Yeah" he sighed. "Almost four weeks and we still don't have anything. I know this was going to be bad but… How are you?"

"I'm fine." she smiled. "Your mother's taking good care of me. But I miss you."

"I miss you too." he said and closed his eyes for a moment.

Penelope knew that he didn't want to ask her about the case but still felt like he had to. So she figured it was better to make this decision for him: "I checked all possible connections again. But still there is nothing. I even checked whether the mothers ever went to a fertilization clinic but… no, only one of them did and it turned out that her husband was the actual problem."

That drew Derek's attention. "Sweetness, could you run one last check for me? Try and find out if the fathers ever had a request for a paternity test."

He could hear her fingers fly over the keyboard. After a few seconds she sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you again, my vision. None of them."

"Damn!" he frowned. "They must have something in common."

"I know" she replied in a low voice. "And we'll find the connection. But you should put yourself into bed now. You've slept too little recently."

"I bet the same applies to you." he said not able to keep the slight accusation out of his voice.

She smiled and assured: "Your mother makes sure I get enough sleep. And I promise I'll go home right after we say goodnight."

"You should really be careful." he sighed. "You need as much rest as you can get the closer you get to the due date."

"Derek, it's still almost five months away." she smiled at him. "And I was only waiting for your call so I would be able to get some sleep."

"Goodnight, doll face." he smiled and gently touched the screen. He would kill to get a comforting, warming embrace from her right now. Unfortunately almost 600 miles kept him from getting that. "I love you."

"I love you too, Peaches." she smiled back at him and blew him a kiss. "And don't worry too much. You'll get him, you always do!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **For better or worse – part 4

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. A rough case is keeping Derek and Penelope apart from each other. How long will it take to finally catch the unsub?

**warnings:** Well, not really… :)

**AN:** First of all thanks again to my wonderful, very fast beta-reader Gretchen! I really appreciate her for doing that for me.

Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews I received. One of them actually made me come up with that chapter.

And then I want to recommend some of my favorite stories to you, it's really worth reading them! _**Holiday in handcuffs**_ by Poisonchik88 (who also gave me the wonderful idea of recommending other stories), _**25 days of hell**_ by Kavi Leighanna, _**A second chance**_ by vknggirl and (if you like AU stories) _**Taking chances**_ by mysticalforces. Last but not least practically everything written by scoob2222 and Leigh59.

Yes, I'm addicted to fanfiction – especially Morgan/Garcia stories!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Hope you'll keep liking the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek ran a hand over his face and turned away from the body that had been found about an hour ago. This girl was only six years old, had just started school. She had her whole life in front of her – and that sick bastard had just taken it away.

"Go back to the motel." Hotch suggested. "Let Garcia put Laura's name on the list and continue checking possible connections!"

Derek simply nodded. He passed Rossi on his way to the black SUV. "Maybe you should talk to her parents first." Rossi stated and nodded his head in the direction at Derek's left.

Derek turned and his stomach cramped when he saw the couple standing on the other side of the street. They were holding each other tight, the woman was crying, the man looked like he still couldn't believe it. The sheriff had informed them and taken them to the crime scene to identify their daughter's belongings. _Six years_, Derek thought. _They'd only known their little daughter for six years._

Slowly Derek walked over to Laura's parents and gave them an insecure smile. "Mr. and Mrs. Allen, my name is Derek Morgan, I'm with the FBI." he introduced himself. "I want to express our condolences. We all feel very sorry about your loss. Thank you for coming here, we know that this couldn't have been easy."

"Do you have children?" Mrs. Allen asked in a low voice.

"No" Derek replied. "Not yet." Most parents especially those of younger victims had asked him the same question. They probably thought that they would try harder to catch the unsub if they had children themselves.

"Do you want children?" her second question however surprised him a little.

Derek gave her a weak smile and answered: "My fiancée five months is pregnant."

"That's nice." she whispered and gave him a sad smile.

"Mrs. Allen" Derek said in the most comforting voice he could manage. "Probably none of us really understands what you and your husband are going through. But I can assure you two things. This is hard for us as well, it's always hard, but even harder when the victims are children. And that is why we won't rest until we found out who did this."

"Thank you." Mr. Allen nodded at him. "It's good to hear that you care."

"We do." Derek assured him once more. "And we'll find this guy. Can you tell me when you last saw Laura?"

"Yesterday when we took her to school." Mr. Allen replied. "I always drove her and Annie picked her up after school."

"When she wasn't there and her teacher told me she'd already left, I immediately called the police." Mrs. Allen added. "Considering what had happened here recently they took it very serious." She swallowed hard and whispered: "For a good reason obviously."

Derek just nodded and then said: "I'm sure she wouldn't have gone off with a stranger."

"No, never." Mrs. Allen answered in a low voice. Then she looked up at Derek almost in shock: "Do you think she knew… him?"

"That's quite possible." he carefully responded. "That is the connection we are looking for. Did Laura know any of the other victims?" The names had all been mentioned in the news so Derek was rather sure Mr. or Mrs. Allen would remember if one of the names had sounded familiar.

Mr. Allen shook his head. "She was just in the first grade. The other kids where much older."

Derek nodded again. The youngest child so far had been Harry Jones, ten years old. Seven of the now eighteen victims had been in high school. The victims he chose got younger and that only emphasized the fact that they needed to stop him.

"We rather thought she was safe at school." Mrs. Allen said and started to sob. "Was… was one of the other kids also… taken from the school?"

"No." Derek replied. "They all were on their way to or from school. One of them was heading to her grandmother's on her bike."

"Laura is number eighteen?" Mr. Allen surprised Derek with that question. When the latter nodded the young man added: "Please, do us a favor and make sure there'll be no number nineteen."

"We'll do everything in our power." Derek assured and mumbled a goodbye leaving them alone again.

"How did it going?" Rossi asked when Derek tried to pass him a second time.

"What do you think?" Derek snorted.

Rossi smiled at him. "Go back to the motel and get some rest!"

"That was the original plan." Derek grumbled.

"Ask Garcia to run a check on all teachers fro, the elementary school and the high school the victims attended. See if any names occur on both lists." Rossi commanded. There was no need for him to ask Derek whether or not he was calling Garcia. She was probably the only person who could take his mind off of this awful case for a while.

Derek frowned a little. "Wouldn't that be rather unlikely? I thought teachers from elementary schools weren't allowed to teach at high schools."

"That doesn't mean that high school teachers can't be substitute at elementary schools." Rossi shrugged and walked over to Hotch and the rest of the team.

Derek made a mental note to ask Penelope about that information first because he was sure once they were talking about other things it would be tough to go back to the case. He couldn't wait to get back to the motel, flip that laptop open and sneak a peek at her beautiful face. He had to hear her voice, see her smile. Once again he was grateful Hotch let him use their laptop to call his baby girl whenever the team didn't need it for other purposes.

"You look like hell." Penelope softly said and gave him the most honest smile she could manage.

"It's getting worse." he sighed. "Laura Allen was only six years old and… he's getting more brutal. He really slaughtered her."

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"No." he gave her a weak smile. "And I know you aren't either. None of us will be until this case is over and we catch that sleaze."

"I only wish I could be more helpful." Penelope sighed.

"You're helping us a lot, mama." Derek smiled. "And you know that. By the way, Rossi wanted me to ask you for a cross-check of all teachers at the elementary school and at the high school the victims attended – including all substitutes."

He heard her fingers flying across the keyboard and then heard her swearing. Derek let his head sink and sighed: "Nothing?"

"Well" he could see the annoyance on her face. "I don't know."

Derek raised both his eyebrows. That was a sentence he didn't hear from her full red lips very often. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"That stupid database the elementary school uses doesn't have any feature to search for substitutes." she shook her head and he could practically read the _which planet have you been on during the past twenty years_ on her face. "That means I have to check the schedules of that school. Fortunately I have a program to do that automatically."

"How long will that take your babies?" he wanted to know.

"Can't tell." she shrugged. "I had my program start with the most recent schedules going further back if it doesn't find anything. It's automatically checking it with the employee list of the high school and will tell me if it finds anything."

Derek smiled a little. She was talking about her babies almost in the same way she would probably talk about her co-workers. And he was rather sure that she had names for each and every one of them. "How are the two of you doing?" he asked.

She smiled at that reference and replied: "Your mother's still taking very good care of me. I like having her around – although I gotta admit she can't replace you."

He sighed and his look became sad again. "I wish I was there with you now, baby girl."

"I know." she smiled. "But that's one of the bad aspects about your job."

"Tell me about the good ones." he growled.

"You're making this world out there a little better with every unsub you catch." she softly replied. "Almost every day you're saving lives – if not those of the actual victims than those of the potential ones."

"Seems this time we can't save anyone." he frowned.

Penelope looked at him with concern. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Tell me something really good." Derek sighed and ran a hand over his face.

She smirked a little. "Your mother took me to get the ultrasound yesterday. I'll send you the picture." she pressed a few keys on her own laptop and a second later the scan popped up in front of him. It was a black and white picture and Derek couldn't see anything. But knowing that he was looking at a picture of his baby made him smile widely.

In Penelope's opinion the expression on his face was rather a mad grin than a smile and she grinned back at him: "Our first baby photo." Then she stood up from her chair and turned so that he looked at her left side. She lifted her shirt and said: "And look, you can already see something."

He smiled and leaned forward to take a closer look. "Hm… Not much, I guess."

Penelope rolled her eyes and removed her shirt so that he could see her growing belly. "Don't you see it?"

Derek swallowed hard. She was wearing a dark red lace bra that looked marvelous against her pale skin. The soft skin she so willingly revealed to him and that he so desperately wanted to touch now. He wasn't even listening to what she said, his mind focused on her almost bare torso and her bright red lips while she was speaking, smiling, absentmindedly licking over them with her tongue. The image of what those beautiful lips and that oh so skilled tongue had done to him in the past popped into his mind at that moment.

"Derek?" Penelope frowned. He hadn't answered her question and… when she looked at him she immediately knew why. Oh, my God! The expression on his face was full of longing and pure lust. He couldn't possibly want to do that… now… here… over the laptop…

"Derek!" she almost shouted at him, quickly grabbing her shirt trying to put it back on.

"Don't!" Derek almost begged her. "Please, baby girl. I… I miss you so much. I miss the way you smell, the way you taste…" He smirked and added in the most lecherous voice he could manage: "And I have a very special taste in mind."

She blushed deeply and whispered. "We can't do this."

"Of course, we can." Derek smiled. "Just lock the door to your office."

She did as she was told and returned to her seat, shifting in it a little uncomfortably. "Derek… what… am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing." he smiled. "Just lean back and enjoy it!"

Penelope sighed and followed his orders. Soon her hands developed some kind of life of their own doing exactly what he was telling her he would do if he'd been with her…

"Good?" he smirked.

"Yes." she panted and desperately tried to calm down her breathing. "That was… amazing." He couldn't help but chuckle when one of her babies beeped and Penelope almost jumped out of her chair with shock. She checked the screen and looked back at Derek. "I have a name."

The knock at his door kept him from responding. He cleared his throat, put the laptop quickly on the table and reorganized his bed as well as his clothes as good as possible. "Come in!"

Hotch opened the door and gave Derek his normal serious look: "Did Garcia find anything?"

"A name." Derek nodded. "She was just about to send it to me." Derek swallowed hard when Hotch stepped in front of the laptop. Only seconds ago Penelope's hair had been a total mess and her cheeks had almost matched the color of her lipstick. Also she probably hadn't had enough time to reorganize her dress.

"James Davies." Hotch read out loud.

Derek stepped behind him looking over his shoulder and was relieved to see the file of the possible unsub covering the screen.

Hotch wrote down the address and headed for the door. "Thanks, Garcia!" he said.

"Yeah, THANKS, baby girl." Derek grinned knowing that she'd now be blushing even more deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **For better or worse – part 5

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Derek is concerned about a pregnant Penelope – and that doesn't seem to be the only thing he has to worry about.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** Gretchen, I just can't thank you enough:)

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! They make me smile every time – if not burst out laughing!

And I found two other stories that are absolutely worth the reading: _**Let it snow**_ by mabelreid and _**Underneath the mistletoe**_ by HollywoodEncyclopedia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Penelope kept herself busy by running check-ups on her computers, scanning for viruses, attempts to hack her system – pretty much everything she could come up with. Of course, she could have gone to her place. But in fact the Bureau was half an hour closer to the airport than her apartment was – and that meant thirty minutes closer to seeing him again. The thrills kept running through her body at the prospect of having Derek around within the next few minutes. They'd finally been able to find this one connection – after another week and three other victims. It had been Rossi's idea to run a check of the teachers at the schools the children had attended. Penelope had found out that one of the teachers from the Coleridge Taylor Elementary School was a substitute teacher in the schools the other victims had attended. Gently stroking her abdomen Penelope wondered if there were many teachers like this sicko out there who killed children that attended their classes just to show off that they could do it. Or maybe it was because they simply hated their job. Anyway, she was relieved – as much as the rest of the team – that this case was over "Hey, mama." she heard the familiar voice from the doorway. Penelope swung around in her chair, rushed over to him and pulled him into a close embrace. It was so good to feel him again, his strong arms wrapped around her, his hot breath on her neck causing her to tremble. "I hope you haven't missed any preventive examinations." he smiled. Knowing what his question really implied Penelope started to caress his neck with her fingernails, just slightly. "Nope" she assured. "And everything is just perfect." He pulled her closer and started to nuzzle her neck. "Your choice, baby girl, your office, the rest room or the elevator?" She giggled and whispered: "I guess we're not allowed to do that in any other place." "I'm not going to make it farther than the elevator." Derek softly growled and he could practically feel the shiver running down her spine. "Besides, no one else is here." Penelope immediately gave into him. After five weeks of separation there was no need to talk her into anything and he knew that. Penelope was pretty sure she wouldn't even be able to make it to the nearest rest room. "You want me to show you how much I missed you?" he breathed into her ear and chuckled when he realized what this did to her. "Yes." she panted. God, she'd never wanted anyone so badly before. But suddenly Derek stopped. A sound of complaint escaped her mouth. "Derek, what the…" "What's that?" he interrupted her pointing at a huge bouquet standing in a vase in a corner of her office. "What?" she shrieked and turned around to follow his look still angry that he considered those flowers more interesting than her. "I… Seems like I have a secret admirer or something. Could we please just go back to the part where you show me how much…" "Secret admirer?" he cut her off once more and a sudden rush of anger flooded his body. "Who the hell is this guy?" "Well, that is covered by the term SECRET!" she replied, stepped towards him and started to nibble on his neck. "And now forget about those flowers!" "We have to find out who sent them." Derek stated firmly. She smirked a little. "Are you jealous?" Derek finally gave his attention back to her. "Do I need to be?" he asked playfully. "I just think I should be the only one sending you flowers." She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered: "You could deliver something else instead." "Was there a card or something?" Derek wanted to know. Penelope growled in annoyance. "No, now forget about it!" "I'm just saying." he shrugged. "Whoever sent the flowers could be a dangerous stalker." "And you have to worry about that NOW?" she asked in total frustration. That was so not the way she'd pictured their reunion. The picture had included a completely different expression on his face – and a lot less clothing. And now he was worrying about those stupid flowers. She sighed and absentmindedly licked her lips desperately wanting them back on his. When he heard the annoyed sigh Derek looked up just at the right moment to see her tongue run over her bright red lips – and that did some really interesting things to his body. Penelope shrieked when he grabbed her and pressed her against the wall right next to the door. She didn't like to get jumped like that but she didn't want to complain about it either. They were both so occupied that neither of them realized a person was standing across the bullpen watching them through the slightly opened door. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& "What are you looking at?" Spencer wanted to know when he entered the bullpen and saw Emily and JJ each sitting next to Derek gazing at a picture he held in his hands. "First baby photo." JJ replied with a very satisfied smile on her beautiful face. "Of whose baby?" Spencer raised both his eyebrows. Emily rolled her eyes. "Yours truly!" Derek said proudly. Spencer frowned a little and gave his three co-workers a puzzled look. "How can you…" his voice died out when Derek turned the ultrasonic scan with a wide grin on his face. "Oh." he nodded and smiled sheepishly. Slowly sashaying towards the desk Spencer took a closer look at the photo and frowned a little more. "There's actually not much to be seen." Now it was JJ who rolled her eyes. "Can't you see the little head… here!" she pointed at something that to Spencer looked like a nub at the end of a weird shaped bean. His eyes narrowed as he tried to examine the scan. But still he couldn't see anything. That should be a baby? Well, since Garcia was only in the fifth month of the pregnancy that tiny little thing was probably just getting there. "And do you know what sex the baby is?" JJ asked excitedly. "No" Derek smiled. "We don't want to know till it's born." "Why not?" Spencer asked bewildered. "Wouldn't it be better to know that? I mean, how do you prepare appropriately for the baby?" "Spence, you are so unromantic." JJ sighed. "Wh…" his expression had turn from bewildered to helpless. "What did I say?" "Don't you listen to them." Garcia smiled slowly going down the stairs. "It is really nice to have at least one of my friends not freaking out because of my pregnancy." Now he blushed deeply. "Well, you know, it's not that I don't think this is great… because it is… I just… I don't really understand…" "Me neither, honey." Penelope gently cut him off and patted his shoulder. "Me neither." She had to admit she enjoyed all the attention from her friends and exceptionally from Derek. And of course she was excited as hell. But from time to time she wished people would at least treat her like she was still her normal self. Derek frowned when he saw an agent entering the bullpen with a small box wrapped in red paper. Last time it had been a necklace with a note attached saying _In eternal love, your secret admirer_. Penelope had rejected to accept that gift. While she still thought that was somehow cute and a little exciting at the same time these presents simply annoyed Derek. "Seems your 'secret admirer' is back." he grumbled. Penelope just grinned. Maybe she should be a little worried about who her secret admirer was. But it simply made her heart leap with joy to see Derek get jealous at those little gifts she received every day. Penelope wondered a little why he was that bothered – or bothered at all. He looked like a Greek god and every woman in the world was at his feet. And she was… well, not the woman many handsome men noticed. Anyway, she was thrilled by the fact that Derek obviously wanted her – and was even afraid to lose her. "Secret admirer?" JJ asked and waggled her eyebrows. "Yeah, seems like someone has a crush on me." Penelope shrugged and grinned at Derek. He frowned at her: "I still think you should be careful about this guy." "What's wrong with you?" Emily grinned and bashed Derek's upper arm. "Are you afraid of another man wooing your woman?" The three girls grinned at Derek while Spencer simply grimaced. Why where women so excited about someone sending them presents and flowers without showing himself? To him that appeared rather strange and appalling. From the expression on Derek's face he could tell that the older agent was pretty much thinking the same. Plus the obvious jealousy he didn't even try to hide. "Exactly." Derek simply said. Penelope just grinned at him: "Let's see what it is this time. Maybe some ear rings matching the necklace." Her heart leaped once more at the fact that he confessed his jealousy. He growled something incomprehensible. "Derek Morgan?" the agent asked. "Yeah." he replied and sighed with relief taking the box from the young man. Then he saw the card and frowned again. It looked exactly like the ones Penelope had received. When he looked at her he saw the confusion and just a slight hint of fear. "I hope you checked this." Derek mumbled while he flipped the card open. The agent looked at him as if he was from a different planet. "Of course, it's the rule!" He simply snorted and read the message. _Don't touch what's mine!_ Frowning even more Derek ripped the box open and took a look. With a disgusted growl he threw the box back on the table. Penelope took a step closer and gasped when her eyes fell on the contents of the box. A dead rat. This secret admirer had quickly turned from exciting to frightening! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **For better or worse – part 6

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Penelope thinks that her secret admirer is nothing to worry about – until he proves her wrong.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** Once again, thanks to Gretchen for the beta-reading.

"Nothing?" Derek asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing." JJ replied and shook her head to emphasize her words. "No finger prints on the box or the card. No traces on the dead rat. It was killed by rat poison that you can buy at any mall. The box was delivered by a courier who picked it up at the reception desk of a nearby motel. It was the same with the other box and the flowers where picked up from a flower shop. Everything was paid for in cash. I've asked the shop owners but they can't remember who bought the flowers."

"This guy knows how to cover his tracks." Derek grumbled.

"The two boxes where left at two different motels. It was a different courier every time." Emily spoke up. "He probably wants to make it look like there's no connection between the presents."

"Or maybe he's trying to cover up the fact that he lives in or near D.C." Spencer stated. "He also seems to be quite rich considering what the flowers and the necklace must have cost."

"The diamonds are real." Derek said and grumbled again. "A secret admirer is one thing but he'd better not try to mess with me!"

"I don't think he wants to mess with you." Spencer replied and frowned a little. "I rather think he wants to scare you enough to split up with Garcia."

Derek snorted. "Yeah, fat chance of that happening! He's not going to get rid of me that easy. I've waited much too long for all this to happen and that guy won't make me to lose it."

The four agents jumped a little when Hotch entered the briefing room. They quickly put the reports about the boxes, cards and the flowers under the case files laying on the table.

Hotch frowned a little, closed the door behind him and sat down. "What's going on?" he wanted to know.

"Well" JJ cleared her throat and stood up. "Not much lately. There is one case in Georgia that drew my attention. But I think it would be okay to send them a profile so they know…"

"I wasn't talking about new cases." Hotch interrupted her in his typical firm voice. "What were the four of you talking about before I entered?"

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Emily and JJ exchanged puzzled looks. Derek sighed and ran his hand over his head.

The corners of Hotch's mouth showed a slight upward movement almost unnoticeable. "Did you really think you could keep anything from me?"

Finally Derek replied: "Penelope has a secret admirer. Or at least he seemed to be only that until I received this note two weeks ago – along with a dead rat."

Hotch read the note Derek had handed him and stated: "He obviously thinks Garcia belongs to him."

"I would really like to beat the shit out of him." Derek commented.

"This note is a clear message." Hotch handed the card back to Derek.

"Does he really believe he'll make her split up with Derek by sending her all these gifts?" JJ raised both her eyebrows. "I mean, her pregnancy should be a blaring sign."

"He doesn't think straight." Hotch replied. "And maybe he doesn't know about the pregnancy yet." There was no need to remind everyone else that her stomach had only started to become visible a few weeks ago. Now, however, it was growing quite fast.

"What kind of gifts did he send her?" Hotch wanted to know.

JJ briefed him about the boxes, their contents and the flowers as well as the couriers and the motels they had been left at.

"You know that we're not allowed to investigate this case officially. In fact, this isn't a case at all." Hotch declared.

"Hotch" Derek started his voice portraying his concern. "This guy is really getting…"

"But" Hotch cut him off. "We also know where it can end up with a stalker. Our experience taught us to be careful."

"What about Rossi?" Derek frowned a little. He wasn't sure if he really trusted him enough.

"Maybe we should keep that between us for the time being." Hotch suggested. "I don't think he would cross us but there's no need to get him involved."

The four younger agents nodded in agreement.

"Did Garcia already check everyone who'd checked in to these motels?" Hotch wanted to know and immediately looked at Derek.

"Yeah, she checked the lists but no name appeared on every list or sounded familiar to her." Derek sighed. "He probably used fake names."

"Or he didn't check in at all." Hotch stated. "What about the couriers?"

"It was always a different one." JJ replied.

"Nonetheless one of them could be the stalker." Hotch said. "He may have delivered the first flowers and then considered it too dangerous to deliver the following gifts himself. Let Garcia check the names and take a look at their photos, maybe she'll recognize somebody."

Derek nodded and headed for his baby girl's office. When he opened the door she was just about to take a sip from a cup that clearly originated from the Bureau's cafeteria. "Hey, what's that?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing." she assured.

Derek grabbed the cup from her and looked at the brown liquid. "Baby, you shouldn't drink coffee." he looked at her reproachfully. "It's not good for the baby."

"Doctor Jerome said it was okay to drink a little bit from time to time." she sighed. "Derek, please, you know I can't do without it."

"You have to." he replied. "Because I'm going to throw it away."

She growled with annoyance but knew it was pointless to discuss it with him. "It tasted strange anyway." she mumbled.

"And honey" Derek turned around in the doorway. "Hotch wants you to check all the couriers that delivered the boxes and bouquets and see if you recognize one of them."

"Hotch?" she raised both her eyebrows.

Derek nodded: "He's concerned as well. And maybe you should look at the photos of everyone who'd checked in at the motels, just in case."

"Man, that's going to take me till tomorrow – at least." she sighed turning back to her babies.

Derek smirked, closed the door and headed for the rest room where he poured the coffee into the basin and threw the cup into the trashcan. She would have to do the next two and a half months without it!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nothing." Penelope sighed. Derek offered her a seat but she put him off. "I'm sorry but I didn't recognize any of the couriers or the motel guests and none had any previous convictions. The couriers don't even work for the same company."

Hotch frowned and stated: "I'm sure you know who he is. From the way he addresses you on these cards I would guess that he has approached you at least once. He's confident, polite, but probably the way he talked to you or looked at you made you think something was wrong with him."

"I'm sorry." she answered the querying look on his face. "I can't remember anyone addressing me lately and having any strange behavior."

"He must have seen you with Derek recently and in a situation that really upset him." Hotch continued. "The note and the dead rat he sent Derek showed a lot of fury about the fact that the two of you are an item. Only having heard about it probably wouldn't have caused such strong feelings."

"The stressor, so to speak." Derek murmured.

"Is there a particular situation that comes to mind?" Hotch asked the two agents.

"Well, after we returned from that case in Louisville perhaps." Derek shrugged and his mind flashed back to that evening. He glanced at Penelope and knew she was thinking the same. This guy couldn't have seen them in her office, right? "We walked arm in arm to my car and were laughing and… well, kissing almost the whole time."

"If he saw you then that means he's got access to this building." Reid declared. They were pretty careful about strangers entering the car park given the fact that bomb attacks on federal agents had cost many lives in the past.

"Does that mean he's an agent?" JJ raised both her eyebrows.

"Not necessarily." Hotch answered for the young genius. "There are a few other people who have access to this building like postmen and…"

He was interrupted when Penelope suddenly gasped, winced a little and put a hand on her stomach.

Derek immediately jumped out of his chair and rushed at her side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." she panted and squirmed, her face twisted with pain. "It hurts."

"Take her to the hospital!" Hotch commanded and frowned when he watched Derek leading a still squirming and groaning Penelope towards the elevators.

From the expression on her boss's face Emily could tell what he was thinking. "You think that has something to do with this 'secret admirer'?"

"I don't know." he replied and frowned just a little more. "I hope it doesn't."

"Maybe we should follow them to the hospital to find out what's wrong." JJ suggested.

"Reid, go with her!" Hotch commanded. "Emily and me will go check Garcia's office and see if we can find anything that doesn't belong there. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Her office looked the way it always did. Hotch grabbed the flowers and sent them to the laboratory just in case. There was nothing that seemed suspicious to him or Emily. Hotch knew that Derek and Penelope had had lunch in the cafeteria and she apparently hadn't eaten anything else. There were no cups except the one she used for her favorite pens. A little disappointed that they hadn't found anything they headed for the hospital about an hour later.

"Any news?" Hotch asked JJ and glanced at Derek who was pacing the waiting room.

"Not yet." JJ replied. "It seems Pen went into labor."

Emily raised both her eyebrows. "That's much too early! Why…" she simply shook her head.

"We don't know much yet." JJ sighed. "We're still waiting for the doctors to tell us something."

"Penelope Garcia?" a young doctor asked and looked at the agents.

"Yes." Derek answered and rushed to him. "What can you tell me?"

"We weren't able to stop the labor." he replied. "She gave birth to a baby girl. But as you know it was way too early."

Derek's heart stopped beating and he looked helplessly at the man in front of him.

"She's alive." the doctor continued. "But she's in very critical condition. She was sent to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit where she was placed in an incubator and will be monitored around the clock."

"What are her chances of surviving?" he whispered. There was a long break until the doctor finally said: "About forty to fifty per cent." Derek ran both his hands over his head. This simply couldn't be happening. "What about Penelope?" he wanted to know. The doctor sighed. "What happened was emotionally very traumatic for her. She's catatonic." He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall. Then he asked: "Can I see her?" "Of course" the young man nodded. "I'll show you the way. We treated her with barbiturates but we don't know very much about catatonia. No one can tell when she'll awake from it." "Or IF she will at all." Derek added dryly. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **For better or worse – part 7

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Penelope and Derek have to face a rough time when their baby's born much too early.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** I know the last chapter had pretty much taken the story into an unexpected direction. I can't tell yet whether there'll be a happy ending or not, but this sleaze will get what he deserves as soon as they catch him.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Reading them helps a lot to continue the story. You'll all get an extra cookie:)

Sorry I missed some personal notes at the last chapter, I was in a hurry when I posted it. :) Again I want to recommend some stories I read while I was waiting for my muse to kiss me again. :) These are any stories written by bahjcb especially _**The Moments In Between**_ and _**At long last**_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How is she?" JJ asked in a low voice when Derek returned to the waiting room. "Motionless." he sighed. "She's sitting on the bed staring at the covers all the time. She didn't even blink when I talked to her or touched her. It's like she doesn't even recognize me." After a few minutes of silence Derek added: "I made them check her blood and it seems she took something that induced labor." His four co-workers looked at him in complete shock and disbelief. Derek frowned and stated. "I don't think she took it on purpose." "You mean someone drugged her coffee or something?" JJ gasped. Who would be twisted enough to do something so nasty?! Derek stared at her and gasped: "The coffee!" "What are you talking about?" Hotch wanted to know. "When I entered her office this morning she was drinking coffee." he replied. "I took it away from her and poured it into the basin in the men's rest room. The cup is probably still in the trashcan. We need to check it!" "You'll stay here with your family." Hotch kept him from leaving the room. "I'll go back to the Bureau, search for the cup and send it to the laboratory." Derek nodded and turned to Reid, JJ and Emily. "I called my mother. She'll be here in about half an hour. I… I'll go and see our daughter." "We'll be here." Emily assured him. He nodded again and left. One of the nurses led him to the small incubator in the NICU. He couldn't quite believe that this little something in the plastic box was a human being let alone his daughter. Her skin was translucent and so fragile looking. Derek could see her veins through the sheer skin. She didn't have any hair or lashes yet, her eyes looked swollen and very weird. She wore a tiny diaper that still was much too big for her and there were so many tubes and other equipment attached to her body providing her with oxygen and nutrients that she was almost invisible. "I'm sorry but you can't touch her yet." the nurse told him. "We can't take the risk of infections at this time. But she'll certainly recognize your presence if you talk to her." Derek took a deep breath and stepped closer. He carefully put his hand on top of the incubator. The baby inside looked so fragile that Derek hadn't thought of touching her anyway. He'd pictured the moment he would first see his child so much differently. Moreover Penelope should be here with him. She should see their little daughter as well. And they should be allowed to touch her and to hold her. Thinking about that Derek realized that they hadn't even thought about a name for the baby yet. A soft knock on the door kept him from wondering about that any longer and he turned around to look into his mother's face. He was relieved that she was there. "Hey." she greeted in a low voice. "Hey." Derek failed to give her a smile and hugged her in a way he hadn't done for at least twenty years. "Thank you for coming." "You know I'm always here for you." Fran softly replied. Then she looked across the room and asked. "Where's Penelope? Is she okay?" "No." he sighed. "She's catatonic. The doctor said it is due to the emotional trauma. They treat her with barbiturates but no one knows if she'll ever come back." "What about the baby?" she wanted to know. "They can't tell very much either." he replied. "The chances that she survives are… only about forty to fifty per cent. The doctor said her chances would have been better if she'd weighed more. But she barely weighs 600 grams. She can't even breathe properly on her own and there's the risk of quite a few illnesses she could get and possible long-term effects." Fran took a step closer to the incubator and gently stroked the plastic box. "She'll make it." she stated. "How can you be so sure about that?" Derek asked in a low voice. "She has both of your fighting spirits, yours and Penelope's." Fran smiled. "There's no possible way she won't make it." Derek simply nodded wishing he could be half as confident as his mother was. "Maybe you should bring Penelope here." Fran suggested. "It might help her." He took a deep breath and replied: "I don't think I can convince her." "Then force her." she shrugged. "She needs to be here." "I hope that helps." he sighed. "I'm not sure I could handle it if I were to lose one of them. But I know that I won't be able to handle losing them both." "I know." Fran replied and gave him an encouraging smile. Derek had to force his legs to move forward. He'd taken one of the wheel chairs from the emergency room and headed for Penelope's room now. She was still sitting on the bed, not moving, not even blinking, just staring at a fixed point – the sight of that broke his heart. "Come on, baby girl." he said as he lifted her off the bed and settled her into the wheel chair. "I want you to see our little girl." Fran hugged Penelope when Derek moved the wheel chair into the room. She told her son to treat her as normal as possible and left. Derek kept talking to Penelope and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb while he kept watching their precious little girl. When Derek ran out of ideas about what to say he looked at the motionless blonde and sighed. For the first time in his life he really wished he could be a little more like Reid. Then he could at least spill out some random facts now. Derek studied her face. He didn't like profiling his friends let alone his fiancée, but he thought that was probably the only way he could help her. He was one of the best profilers and he felt the only thing he could do was to make use of his skills now. Although he didn't really need to be a profiler to know what was going on. When the doctors had told Penelope she'd gone into labor she'd completely freaked out – just like he had. She'd been so afraid of losing the baby. Penelope had blamed him often for being too much of a worry-wart. Now she was certainly blaming herself for not having been more careful. Did the doctors tell her what had caused the premature labor? He knelt down in front of Penelope's wheel chair so that her eyes met his – although they were looking more through him than at him. Derek took both her hands and softly said: "Penelope, I want you to listen to me! What happened isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong! Someone gave you labor inducing agents without your knowledge. You remember the coffee? You said it tasted strange. Someone probably drugged it. Hotch is searching for the cup to have it tested." She didn't react. "Baby girl, I know that you think if you'd been more careful, paid more attention that it wouldn't have happened. But that's simply wrong!" Derek continued. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him – and if she could was she listening at all? "This sleaze – whoever he is – can't stand the fact that we are happy together and becoming a family. So he tried to take it away from us. He drugged your coffee with something so that you would lose our baby. But we didn't lose her, she's still here, alive! And I know she's going to make it because she has to." No reaction. Derek sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I love you, baby girl." he softly said. "And I need you now more than ever. We can handle this if we just stick together! We can't let him win! And if you want to blame someone for all this, blame him! But, please, sweetness, don't blame yourself!" Derek reached out to stroke her cheek but still he couldn't see any sign of life in her face. Sighing again he stood up and turned around to look at his daughter. "Hey, little kid." he softly said. "You need a name, do you know that?" he tried to think about that instead of the fact that his whole life was falling apart and he was about to lose everything. "How about Mary? Naw, that doesn't fit. You're not a Mary… Maybe Eve…" he looked at her and snorted a little. "Doesn't fit either. I'm not good at picking names, you know. I had to ask my sister for a name for my dog." "What about Eliana?" a low voice behind him said. Slowly he turned around to face her. She was still staring at a point somewhere on the floor but the voice he'd just heard sounded like Penelope's. "It's from the Greeks and means 'daughter of the sun'." she added. "Yeah, I like that." Derek smiled at her. "I'm so sorry." she whispered and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If I hadn't drunk that stupid coffee…" "He would have drugged your tea or something else." Derek cut her off and once again knelt down in front of her. He was relieved that this time she met his eyes. "This is not your fault! It's his, and I swear he'll pay for it!" 

Slowly Penelope stood up and walked over to the incubator. The tears running uncontrollably down her cheeks as she put a hand on top of it wishing she was allowed to touch Eliana. "She's so small." she sobbed.

Derek stepped next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I know." he nodded. "But in the blink of an eye she'll be taller than you."

Penelope leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Maybe we should…" she started but she didn't know how to finish that sentence without hurting him even more than they both already were. "You know… it's not that I… don't want to… but… I don't think I can marry you while our daughter's in the hospital fighting for her life."

"I know." Derek softly replied and kissed her temple. "I can't do that either. I already delayed the date for the wedding. We'll get married as soon as Eliana's released from hospital."

She nodded and turned a little so that they both held each other and her head was resting on his shoulder. She knew that if Eliana didn't make it they would never get married.

He frowned when he glanced through the windows in the door and saw them holding each other. All this was planned to turn out differently. It was meant to tear them apart instead of bringing them closer to each other. The baby should be dead now and this oh-so-handsome-looking Derek Morgan was supposed to be angry at her and dump her! He sighed. If it didn't work that way he'd have to come up with something else. Grinning he left the hospital heading back to his office. He knew exactly what to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **For better or worse – part 8

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Penelope realizes that family doesn't necessarily mean kindred.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** Since I kept all of you waiting for an update for almost two days I thought it was only fair to update this chapter a little faster. :)

This time a special thanks to Gretchen not only for her beta-ing but also for her helpful information and her wonderful ideas which made the stalker appear so much more twisted and creepier – even to me! I hope you enjoyed chapters 7 and 8.

And to CybrAngl: Maybe the following chapter is not the moment you had it mind, but I hope you'll like it anyway. 

Caro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good to see that you're back with us." Fran smiled when she entered the NICU and hugged Penelope. "Where's Derek?"

"He just received a call." Penelope replied and turned back to her daughter. "Something work-related he said."

Fran frowned a little. "I thought Agent Hotchner gave him the next few weeks off?"

"Yeah" she shrugged. "I guess they need him for something really important."

"You know, you should get some rest. It's been two weeks now and you've barely slept." Fran stated when she noticed the bags under Penelope's eyes. "Go take a nap. I'll take care of Eliana."

"I can't leave her alone." she simply replied. It was pointless to say she wasn't tired because it was way too obvious that she was. Fran was right, she hadn't slept much during the past two weeks. But Penelope was much too afraid something could happen and she wouldn't be here. She needed to be here with her girl.

Smiling Fran put her arm around Penelope's waist and led her towards the door. "Go to your room and take a nap. You need to do that. It won't help Eliana if you collapse. I promise I won't leave her alone, not a second. And if anything happens I'll call you." She pointed towards the door of the room the hospital provided parents of preemies. "The room is right across the floor. You can be here in less than a second."

"Okay." Penelope sighed. She was much too tired to argue with Fran. Slowly she stepped inside the small room and sank onto the bed. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. It was hard to fall sleep at all. But after several minutes she felt sleep overpowering her. She was already half asleep when the ringing of her cell phone startled her. She quickly fished it out of her pocket and frowned when she looked at the display. She had received a text message, the ID was an internet provider. Penelope opened the message and frowned even more when she read the words: _Do you know what he's really doing at this moment?_ Below the text there was a picture of Derek in a restaurant with a beautiful Afro-American woman. They were laughing and holding each other's hands. Penelope thought about calling Derek to ask him where he was but decided that it was useless. First of all he wouldn't do something like that to her. And if he did he would certainly lie to her about where he was at the moment when she asked him. Someone obviously wanted to make her angry at him. Maybe that sleaze who drugged her coffee. It was probably an older photo of Derek with one of his flirts. When her phone rang again she thought about deleting the message without reading it. But she didn't. The picture showed Derek with that woman. They were now leaving the restaurant and kissing each other. Penelope realized that Derek had on the jacket his sister had given him as a present this Christmas. That must be an altered photo maybe with Photoshop. He wouldn't do that to her while she was…

Her phone rang again. Penelope shook her head and wanted to delete the message. _You should at least take a look._ A voice in her head said. No, she trusted Derek. He had never given her any reason not to do so. But, of course, they didn't spend twenty-four hours a day seven days a week with each other… No, he'd never asked her to marry him if he was cheating on her, right?

Penelope sighed and opened the message. It couldn't hurt… She gasped when she saw the picture of Derek in a compromising position with that woman. She recognized the tattoo on his neck. This couldn't be true. It simply couldn't.

She sank back onto the bed and stared at the cell phone in her hands. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that but was startled when someone opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, I guess it was a mistake." Derek informed her when he entered the room and saw she was awake. Fran had told him that she had sent Penelope to this room to take a nap. "Someone sent for me but when I arrived they told me that… Pen? What's wrong?" he asked concerned when he saw the expression on her face.

Penelope slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Where have you been?"

Puzzled he stuttered: "I… um… at the Bureau. I was just about to tell you that some agent there sent for me. But it must have been a mistake. This agent never sent for me and…"

"Who is that?" Penelope wanted to know and showed Derek her phone.

Derek's eyes widened when he saw the picture of him and another woman naked in bed. "I don't know." he said. "What the…"

"Do you really think I believe that?" Penelope asked in an amazingly calm voice for a question like that.

"Baby girl, I would never hurt you like that." he assured. "I know my reputation is far from that of a saint but I never cheated on anybody – and I would never cheat on you. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I bet that sleaze realized that drugging your coffee and almost killing our baby wasn't enough so now he's trying something else."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." she said in a low voice.

Derek frowned. "But you don't believe it?"

A single tear ran down her cheek and she whispered: "I don't know."

"Please, sweetness… Penelope, I don't know this woman. I have no idea how he could manipulate this picture. But I promise I was at the bureau and not in any bed with any woman."

She didn't answer.

Derek felt a sudden rush of anger rising in his chest. How could she believe this sleaze rather than him? But then he noticed the expression on her face and knew that she wanted to believe him but her uncertainty kept her from ignoring these pictures. Although she was probably sure someone faked the pictures there was this little voice in her head telling her that she wasn't worth his love, that he couldn't love someone like her or something similar. Why did she still feel like that? He'd made every effort to show her how much she meant to him. Why was she still doubting their relationship? Why wasn't he able to make her trust him, to erase that uncertainty and doubt? "Baby girl" he softly said and sat down next to her. "Why do you think I can't love you?"

Her head snapped up and she locked eyes with him. She wanted to tell him that she didn't think that but she couldn't deny the voice in her head telling her that she was not at all the kind of woman he liked.

Derek took her hand in his and looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, Penelope, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you – and only you. There is no other woman. I don't even flirt let alone think about kissing or doing other things with another woman. Why would want somebody else if he could have you?"

A small smile crossed her face.

"Penelope, I promise you there is no one else but you and our little girl." he whispered and reached out to stroke her cheek.

She nodded and avoided his eyes ashamed that she doubted him and their relationship. Why couldn't she simply believe him and trust him? Why couldn't she silence that voice?

"Hey, what is taking the two of you so long?" Fran smiled as she stuck her head through the door. Realizing the expressions on their faces she frowned and stepped inside. "What's wrong?"

"This guy who drugged Pen's coffee sent her this picture." Derek explained and handed his mother the phone before Penelope could stop him.

She blushed and added in a very low voice: "There're two more."

Fran looked at the picture, then at her son and finally at the blonde woman next to him. "Derek, would you leave us alone, please?"

He nodded a little confused and left the room heading back to the NICU.

Fran sat down next to Penelope and handed her the phone back. "I don't think these pictures are real." she stated. "I've known my son for quite a long time now and he might be a Casanova – or at least he was before he met you. But one thing he never did was cheat on anybody. I know the women he had in the past looked like beauty queens and you think that you're not the kind of woman he can love."

A tear ran down her cheek and dropped on her hand.

"I want to tell you something about Derek." Fran continued. "He's never brought any woman to my house before you. All these other women where… well, somehow trophies. I don't mean to blame him for that because he treated every single one of them with respect, I know that. But he didn't love any of them. He needed approval that beautiful women found him attractive."

"He said pretty much the same." Penelope replied quietly. "And I can understand that."

"He loves you."

"I know" she whispered. "And I wish I could trust him but… I don't know. Last time a handsome man asked me out it was just because he wanted to kill me. My entire life not one handsome guy has ever noticed me."

"I don't think that is true." Fran smiled at her. "Most men are not that superficial. But I think you scared many of them off with your brains."

Penelope raised her head to look at Derek's mother.

Her smile grew a little wider: "You know, the first time Derek ever talked about you he was praising your computer skills and your outstanding intellect."

These words made her blush deeply and she smiled sheepishly. "Really?"

Fran nodded. "And when he finally realized that he was in love with you – which was long after everyone else realized it, by the way – all he said was you would never hook up with someone like him because his intellect doesn't equal yours."

This statement made her burst into tears.

Fran gently put her arms around her shoulders and said: "I understand your worries, trust me, I have two daughters and Des has gone through the same with her boyfriend. You think that Derek can't love someone like you because you don't consider yourself beautiful. But I will tell you something. You ARE beautiful – in many ways. You have a beautiful face. I know that Derek is constantly staring at your lips or into your eyes and he keeps playing with strands of your hair. He wouldn't do that if he didn't love you and find you attractive. And you are such a good-hearted and intelligent person. He loves you for your compassion and readiness to help. When you told him you counsel families of murder victims I think he fell for you even more. You have so much to offer, Penelope. You are smart, caring, helpful, precious and yes, you are beautiful. Do I need to continue?"

She gave Fran a watery laugh and shook her head. "Thank you." she whispered.

"I'm serious." Fran added.

"I know." Penelope nodded and looked into Fran's eyes. "I just… I forgot what it's like to… have someone to talk to about all my worries and fears. I… appreciate that."

"People think much more highly of you than you think they do – and than you think of yourself." Fran smiled.

She nodded again and took in a shaky breath.

Fran leaned forward and pulled Penelope into a close embrace. "You are a part of this family, Penelope. You've already been for quite a long time. And I want you to know that whenever you need to talk you have a mother and two sisters you can call."

"Thank you." she whispered. "I… I'm glad I do."

They both stood up and returned the NICU where Penelope immediately threw herself into Derek's arms. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I never wanted to distrust you."

"Just promise me he won't succeed in tearing us apart." Derek replied and kissed her head.

"He won't" she assured him. "No matter how hard he tries."

"We'll find out who did all this and I swear if they give me five minutes alone with this…"

Penelope silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth. "Don't swear or threaten someone in front of our daughter or your mother!" she scolded him.

Derek pulled her closer to him and explained: "It just makes me really upset that someone's trying to take the only good and real relationship I ever had and the only two women – except my mother and sisters – I ever loved away from me."

The doctor stepped into the room and gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I can't give you better news but we still can't guarantee Eliana will survive. But she's getting stronger and she's gained some weight over the past two weeks. The first weeks are usually the most critical and I'm positive that if she doesn't develop any infections she'll make it."

Penelope took another shaky breath and nodded. The nurse had already told them that the incubator kept the risk of infections as low as possible. But still there was some risk and two months were a very long time.

_So, this didn't work either. __Any other woman would have dumped him by now! But, of course, she wasn't any other woman. But just you wait, Derek Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent! I have no intention of giving up MY goddess!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **For better or worse – part 9

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. When he realizes that none of his plans worked he decides to try something more drastic.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** First of all I read a wonderful oneshot recently: _**All I want for Christmas is you**_ by Just Kitty. And another very nice Christmas story is _**Merry Christmas, Penelope**_ by bahjcb.

And I know I have to apologize again. I'm evil, really! But I can't help myself. I love cliffhangers. Unfortunately, I can't promise that everything's going to be alright because I don't want to spoil my own story… ;) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless. I thought it would be nice to insert some scenes where the team tries to profile the stalker.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you recognize anyone in the hospital you know from somewhere else?" Hotch asked and looked at the two agents.

They both shook their heads.

"Garcia, did you leave the coffee alone after you bought it?" he wanted to know.

"No" Penelope assured him. "I immediately returned to my office. I didn't even place it down to pay because I had taken the money out of my wallet beforehand."

"It probably wasn't drugged by someone working in the cafeteria." Spencer explained. "As soon as we were officially allowed to investigate this case we checked every employee, their lockers as well as the entire cafeteria. No labor inducing agents or traces of them. The unsub would probably have pictures of you in his locker so that he can in a way be close to you."

"Did you leave your office after you'd bought the coffee?" Derek asked.

Penelope tried to recall that day in her mind and then nodded: "I… I had to go to the rest room for a few minutes."

"That means he has access to your office." Hotch frowned at that thought. "He works for the Bureau, it's someone who wouldn't raise questions when he's seen in our department."

"What about this Peter something?" Derek asked. "JJ said you were on a date with him about a year before we got together."

"That's not true." Penelope replied. "I mean, it wasn't a date. Remember that computer geek reunion as you called it? I met him there. Running accidentally into someone isn't a date."

"But he would fit the profile then, right? I mean, he has the necessary computer skills. And JJ said he had a crush on you." Derek gave her a querying look.

"I just had this impression." JJ shrugged.

"I doubt that." she shook her head to emphasize her words.

"Why don't you think that it's him?" Hotch asked.

"Well" Penelope shrugged and thought about it for a while. "I mean, it could be him but… I haven't even talked to him in almost two years. I… I don't know. If he'd been so obsessed with me, wouldn't he have tried to… talk to me or something?"

"Then what about Kevin Lynch?" Derek asked.

"I don't think it's him either." Penelope replied. "I mean, your profile says that this guy is very self-confident and organized. Remember, my office was a total mess when I returned and Kevin is even shier than Reid."

"That's right." Spencer nodded. "He doesn't fit our profile at all. He's obviously obsessed by the idea that Garcia is his and he makes every effort to tear you apart."

"He must have some computer skills." Penelope added. "The photo images were really good. An amateur wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Garcia, I need you to be honest now. Where you uncertain about Derek's feelings for you?" Hotch asked.

She took a deep breath, sighed and then nodded.

"That means he knows you quite well." Spencer concluded. "Did you tell anyone about it?"

She shook her head no.

Hotch frowned a little. "He was rather sure you'd believe these pictures over Derek."

"I didn't talk to anyone before I received the pictures." Penelope assured. "Not even to JJ. I… I tried to repress that uncertainty and it worked quite well."

JJ sighed. "He has a fairly good knowledge of human nature."

Penelope just looked down.

"What about the flowers and the card?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure whether he really thinks he'll win Garcia's heart that way or whether he's scoffing at you. Anyway, it's the same with the other gifts. Left at the reception desk at the motel round the corner. A courier brought it to the hospital."

"He's probably watching us." Derek stated and noticed that this thought made Penelope shiver. "He must have known that his first plan didn't work."

"Why is he doing this to us?" Penelope whispered.

"Because he is twisted." Derek softly said.

"And dangerous." Hotch added. "He has already proven he is. You should be very careful. If he's watching you he frequently returns to the hospital. Keep your eyes open!"

"Do you think he'll make another attempt to kill Eliana?" Penelope asked in a low voice.

"We can't be sure he won't." Hotch replied. "I don't want to frighten you needlessly but he has already proven that he's willing to do anything to get you. And he obviously can't stand the thought of you having a baby with another man. You should be careful."

"That means Derek's in danger too, right?" she asked and gave him a concerned look.

"Don't worry, goddess." he smiled and put a hand around her shoulders. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worried that you can't." Penelope sighed. "I'm rather worried that you won't."

"We'll make sure nothing happens to either of you." JJ assured her and took her friend's hand. "Actually, we might have a plan on how to catch him."

Derek frowned at her and asked: "What are you up to?"

JJ took a deep breath and explained: "A hoax. I already called a friend of mine who owes me a favor. Tomorrow's newspaper will publish an article saying that Eliana died of asphyxiation and that you took a few days off and went to see your family." she looked at Derek. Then she continued: "Penelope had a nervous breakdown and is now in the psychiatric ward. We are pretty sure he'll consider this a chance to get close to her so…"

"No." Derek jumped up and almost shouted at her. "No way!"

"Derek, this is the only chance we have." Emily softly said.

He stared her down until she finally looked away and then snarled through gritted teeth: "I can't believe that you agree with that so-called plan."

"As I said, we don't have much choice." Emily quietly explained.

"No." this time he shouted at her. "This is a stupid plan and I won't let Penelope do this!"

"Derek, we…" Spencer started.

"And I won't let YOU throw her to the wolves!" he cut the younger agent off.

Hotch looked at Penelope who was still sitting in the chair next to the one Derek had almost knocked over when he'd jumped out of it to yell at his co-workers.

"We don't even know what he looks like." Derek reminded them. "It could practically be anyone. That means if he gets a hold of Penelope we may not even notice before it's too late. Or we'll spoil the whole thing because we arrested the wrong guy. This plan is STUPID!"

"We are all sure it will work." JJ assured him.

"Shall I spell that word for you?" Derek was obviously beside himself with anger. "Which part of no didn't you get?"

Hotch kept eyeing Penelope and ignoring Derek's blaze of anger. Penelope looked at her hands avoiding everyone's eyes. She obviously wasn't sure what to think about the plan.

She could do this. She had to. As JJ had told her after she'd shot Battle: you do whatever it takes to protect your family! Of course, Derek was right, it was dangerous. Her first feeling had been to reject this plan. She was afraid, sure, she was. What would this guy do if he really got a hold of her? Sure, the team would be there to take care of her and they wouldn't let him hurt her. But what if they didn't get there in time?

"Maybe we should first find out more about him." Spencer carefully stated. Although he knew Derek Morgan very well and was sure he would never hurt any of them his rage still scared him a little and he did what he could to calm him down in situations like that.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea, genius." Derek sarcastically replied.

She needed to do that. As Emily had said it was the only chance they had. He had simply covered his tracks much too well.

"Why don't you use me?" Derek asked. "Tell the media that I was almost killed in a shooting or something and that I'm now in the ICU. He'll surely come to finish what he started."

"No, he wouldn't." Hotch replied. "He's much to careful and you know that. An FBI agent who survived a bomb attempt is given police protection and he knows that. He didn't make another attempt to kill Eliana once she was in the NICU."

"But…" Derek was running out of arguments but he simply couldn't let Penelope do this.

"Listen" JJ softly said. "Once this article is published we'll replace half of the staff here with our own agents. When he hears about you having left and Penelope being alone in the psychiatric ward he will certainly think that this is the chance he's waited for."

"To do what?" Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"We won't let him get a hold of her!" JJ assured once again.

"Come on" Derek looked as if he was about to punch something – or someone. "You cannot be serious! Penelope is not trained for an undertaking like that."

"I understand that you are worried about her, but I assure you that…"

"No" Derek cut Emily off. "You wouldn't ask any other civilian to do that. Penelope is not an FBI agent. I'm rather sure that it's against protocol. And besides, you can't force her to be the decoy for this… sleaze."

"Maybe we should ask Garcia if she's willing to do that." Hotch suggested still looking at their technical analyst.

Penelope's head snapped up to meet Hotch's eyes and the questioning look on his face. Then she slowly looked at Derek, at JJ, at Spencer and finally back at Hotch. "I… I don't know." she stuttered in a low voice. "I… guess I need some time to… think about it."

Hotch opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a nurse who entered the room. "Excuse me, Agent Morgan?"

He straightened and then turned around: "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but one of the paramedics just called us. It seems your car is blocking the way for the ambulance. Could you park it somewhere else, please?"

"Yeah, sure." he sighed. "Sorry, baby girl, I'll be back in a minute." Derek grumbled a little when he left the hospital and headed for his car. He frowned. How could his car block the way where it was parked? Moreover, where was the ambulance that was trying to pass on that street? But then he saw the no parking sign and shrugged. Maybe the ambulance had taken another route.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door of his car. He got in and put the key into the ignition. He was about to start the engine but hesitated. Something was wrong. His car wasn't blocking the road not even for a larger vehicle like an ambulance. Moreover, where was said ambulance? And Derek could have sworn that the no parking sign hadn't been there when he'd parked the car. Maybe this sleaze was trying to get him away from his family, from the hospital. He'd surely planned something.

His chest restricted at the thought of that. Penelope was probably still in their room with Hotch answering his questions. That meant Fran was alone in the NICU. It would have been so easy for him to kill their daughter after knocking his mother out or something even worse.

Derek took a deep breath. He was freaking out. His whole team was there to protect Penelope, Eliana and his mother. This sleaze wouldn't dare touch one of them. On the other hand, they were in another room and maybe none of them would even notice if he entered the NICU. Maybe he should… Derek took another breath. _Calm down, Derek Morgan!_ He scolded himself. _They are safe!_ He grabbed his keys to start the engine.

Penelope was startled by the loud sound of a nearby explosion. Her whole body started shaking. "Derek." she whispered.

"Stay here!" Hotch commanded and the four agents rushed out of the room. If it had been the stalker he might still be somewhere near.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **For better or worse – part 10

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Penelope's stalker seems to be always one step ahead, but they have a plan how to decoy him.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** Okay, this is a chapter to relax a little before the final showdown:) Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! And sorry to everyone who freaked out due to the cliffhanger. There'll be one more (hehe) but not at the end of this chapter!

Thanks to tearbos for all the advice concerning the last chapters! I hope I could fix it a little.

Happy Holidays to everyone!!! And I promise I'll post a little Christmas gift on the 25th! Thanks so much for reading and for the wonderful reviews! All of them make me smile, some even laugh out loud – there're not many ways to start a day better than this way!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She wasn't able to move. This couldn't be happening, not to her, not again. For the second time in her life she'd lost her family. Why was this happening to her? Why wasn't she allowed to be happy? The nurse said Derek needed to park the car somewhere else, the explosion. It was him, that sleaze had arranged all of it. And now? Derek had certainly been in the car and started the engine and then… Penelope started to gasp for air. This simply couldn't be happening. He had killed Derek, the only man she'd truly, madly and deeply loved in a very long time. Everything had just been perfect and now she'd lost almost everything. They weren't even sure that Eliana would survive. She couldn't live without either of them. She wouldn't survive losing Eliana or Derek…

Hotch opened the door and realized that Penelope was hyperventilating. He rushed towards her and grabbed her arms, slightly shaking her. "Garcia!" he yelled at her. "Garcia, calm down. Derek is okay! He's alive. Do you hear me?"

The words slowly penetrated her brain. He was alive, still with her. Puzzled she raised her head and looked into her boss's eyes.

"He wasn't in the car." Hotch said. "The blast threw him against the entrance door and he has an ugly bruise on his forehead but that's it. He's fine."

Tears ran down her face as she asked. "Where is he?"

"Right here, mama." Derek replied standing in the doorway.

She jumped out of her seat, threw herself into his arms and started sobbing.

"It's okay, baby girl." Derek softly said and caught her in his arms. "Nothing happened, I'm fine. But you can't say that about the guy who wanted to steal my car when I left the keys inside."

She raised her head and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Why…?"

"My gut told me something was wrong." he explained. "I thought maybe he was in the hospital trying to kill Eliana again. I know it was needless to freak out like that because of all the agents around here but… the longer I thought about it… I was so worried that I jumped out of the car, ran back to the hospital and left the keys in the ignition. That poor guy probably thought this was the luckiest day of his life."

"I'm glad you freaked." Penelope whispered.

Derek smirked a little and wanted to say something but the sudden rush of worry on Penelope's face kept him from doing so. He turned around to see the nurses rushing towards the NICU. Derek and Penelope stepped into the corridor and tried to follow them into the room but one of the nurses held them back. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait outside." she explained while she led Fran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked in concern and tried to take a look at Eliana but the nurse blocked her.

"I'm sorry but we have to do our job now." the nurse replied and shut the door.

Running a hand through her blonde hair Penelope started pacing in front of the NICU. Through the glass she could see the nurses working but she couldn't see the incubator. What was wrong? Something had surely happened, something that worried the nurses, something bad.

"Honey, calm down." Derek softly said and tried to block her way.

"Don't tell me what to do or what to feel." she almost yelled at him. "He almost killed our baby and now he almost killed you!"

Fran gave her son a querying look but he put her off with an expression that told her he would explain everything later.

"And the nurses refuse to tell us what's wrong." Penelope continued. "What if…"

"Eliana has breathing problems." Fran interrupted her. "The nurses will take care of that."

"What does that mean?" Penelope asked almost in shock.

"It happens from time to time that preemies can't breathe properly. But the nurses can handle this." Fran assured her. "They know what to do."

"But I don't." Penelope whispered and ran a hand over her face. "I can't handle this any longer. We should be home now and Eliana should still be…" she gently stroked her stomach and started sobbing again. "I can't stand to see her like this fearing that every second she's going to die. I… I need to be sure that she'll be alright and that HE won't succeed."

"He won't." Derek assured her and once again caught her in his arms. "We won't let him, I promise. And in less than two months we'll take our little girl home."

The nurses exited the room and the eldest smiled at Penelope and Derek. "I'm sorry you needed to wait outside but you would've hindered us. Preemies sometimes have respiratory problems and they need a fast treatment. But we stabilized her. You can go back in now."

Penelope closed her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

Spencer watched his friends and Derek's mother return to the NICU. They'd taken care of Derek when they'd left the hospital and seen him lying on the sidewalk with a laceration on his forehead. When Hotch had gone back to Garcia they'd stayed with Derek. But he'd refused to let the nurses check him out. He'd just wanted to see Penelope knowing she must be freaking out. When Spencer looked at the blonde to his left he was surprised to see a tear running down her cheek. "Um… JJ… are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not." she replied and wiped the tear away. "Don't you know what day is today?"

Spencer opened his mouth to say it was the 21st of June. But he shut it again and just nodded. It should have been Penelope's and Derek's wedding day.

"In less than four hours they would have exchanged their vows." she added.

Spencer wasn't sure what to say. He could assure JJ that the wedding was just delayed and that once they caught the guy… but that was the exact problem. He was getting more and more reckless and therefore more and more dangerous.

"Pen is right." JJ's voice was barely more than a whisper. "They should be at home, happily getting ready for their wedding in a few hours and then the birth of their baby. But instead they're here fearing for their little girl's life. He has destroyed everything and I want him to pay for what he did to my best friends. We need to catch this guy."

Spencer thought for a moment. What would Derek do in a situation like that? Taking a deep breath he took a step towards her and gently put an arm around her shoulder. "We will." he simply replied. Not exactly the most eloquent thing he had ever said.

But JJ smiled anyway and nodded in agreement. Sighing she put an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I just can't watch Pen and Derek go through this unable to help them."

His heart skipped a beat before it started pounding like mad as she almost embraced him. _Almost? Her head is resting on your shoulder, her arm is around your waist. You could call that an embrace, couldn't you?_ _Okay, calm down! You need to say something!_ "We can catch the unsub. That would help." he finally managed to reply without squeaking. He felt her nod.

"Spence, will you promise me something?" JJ asked after a while.

He cleared his throat and tried to sound relaxed. "Sure." he said, his voice at least one octave higher than usual.

JJ raised her head to look at him. "When we catch this guy and he tries to fight us, let ME kill him!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She'd pictured this day so much differently. With Derek in a nice suit and herself in a white dress. JJ and Emily as her bridesmaids and Spencer as their best man. Derek's mother and sisters sitting in the first row at the church. Her brothers wouldn't have shown up. She wasn't even sure where they were nor had she bothered to invite them. But that didn't really matter to her. She'd found a new family. They would all have been with her on this day. But the team except for Derek was at the Bureau trying to find a stalker who kept trying to ruin her life. Derek's sisters had shown up a few days ago but had to go back to work so that they could take their vacations once all this was over and Pen and Derek were finally going to get married. But if things went on like this Penelope feared that they maybe never would. Fran was staying in a nearby motel so that she could be with them in the hospital as often as possible. She'd sent Penelope and Derek to her room to take a shower and get some rest.

And there she was. Standing under a shower trying to calm down. But she couldn't. She shouldn't be here feeling helpless and exhausted. She should be in that church with Derek now exchanging their wedding vows. And their little girl should still be growing in her belly. This should have been the happiest day of her life and this sleaze had taken all that away from them, he'd almost managed to take their little girl and the man Penelope loved more than her own life away from her.

"Hey." Derek whispered as he stepped into the shower. Seeing the tears running down her cheeks he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Penelope closed her eyes and leaned her head back against Derek's shoulder. Feeling his strong arms around her and his muscular body against hers assured her that he was still with her and the knowledge of that soothed her at least to some extent.

"How are you feeling?" he softly asked although he was sure he already knew the answer. She probably didn't feel much better than he did.

"Not good." she whispered, her voice filled with tears.

Derek gently kissed her neck and asked quietly: "Can I do something to change that?"

Nodding slightly she replied: "Just hold me!"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and buried his face in her hair. For a long time they just stood under the shower, holding each other and letting the warm water run over their bodies. For a few moments they just enjoyed the other's touch and the warmth it sent through their bodies. Eventually Penelope's quiet sobs subsided.

"Derek, I can't stand this any longer." she finally whispered.

"I know, baby girl, and I promise we'll find out who did this to us. We'll catch him."

"No" her voice was a little more certain now. "He is not going to stop until he reaches his goal or we make him stop."

"What are you up to?" he asked a little concerned.

"This plan might work." she replied.

"I can't let you do this." Derek said. "I can't let you be the decoy for that sleaze. We have no idea what he'll do once he gets a hold of you. I'm not willing to take that risk. Besides as long as we don't know who he is all this will probably be for naught."

"He wants me." Penelope reminded him. "So I'm sure he won't kill me."

"That's not all he could do to you." Derek whispered.

"You'll all be there to protect me." a weak smile appeared on her face. "We have to do something to stop him. I'm not willing to take the risk that he'll eventually succeed in killing you or Eliana. I can't stand to living this constant fear any longer."

"I know." Derek whispered. "I know."

"And I think I could find out who he is." she finally stated.

Derek's eyes widened: "How?"

"I… um..." Penelope stuttered and cleared her throat. "He sent me the… text messages via an internet provider. I'm not sure whether he used a computer in the Bureau but considering the time he sent them... Maybe I can track him down. I hadn't thought of it before now because… I couldn't really think of anything else then... everything he did to us. But I don't want to be his helpless victim anymore."

Derek simply nodded.

For a long time neither of them said anything. Finally Derek turned Penelope around to face him and locked eyes with her. "Darling, I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't want you to be any different. In fact, I guess if you were I might not have fallen for you."

"I know." she whispered. "And I'm sorry I ever doubted that. You made every effort to show me how much I mean to you."

"But still you can't believe it?" he studied her as if he tried to find the answer to this question in her beautiful face.

"I think a part of me will always have these worries." she replied. "It's just my stupid lack of self-esteem. But I know that you love me. I really do know it."

"And that's why I don't want you to…"

"Derek, I have to do this." she cut him off knowing exactly what he was about to say. "A few hours ago I almost lost you. I thought you were dead and it almost killed me and then a few seconds later I thought Eliana was going to die. I can't handle this fear any longer. I need… to be sure that at least you are safe. We should be allowed to… be there for our little girl and… I've had enough, Derek, I've simply had enough. I want that guys head on a stick as soon as possible. I asked JJ to get me my laptop from my place."

"Baby girl, you should be careful." Derek almost begged her.

"Once I found out who he is I can delete his whole existence with one keystroke." Penelope declared. "I'll make him pay for what he did to us!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **For better or worse – part 11

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Penelope reveals the identity of her stalker and the team tries to set a trap for him.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** I know, I'm evil! But before you come up with ideas where to hide my body afterwards, I promise I'll update tomorrow as early as possible!!! So just hang in there with me a little longer! And I know I promised a little Christmas gift – I'll post that tomorrow as well. Until then there is a very cute Christmas story called _**Home for Christmas**_ by scoob2222.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Happy and blessed Holidays to all of you!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_According to Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner his subordinate Agent Derek Morgan was killed three days ago in a bomb attempt. _The TV on the wall announced. _Responsible for this murder is – according to the FBI – a stalker who has pursued Agent Morgan's fiancée Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia for several weeks now. The stalker also drugged her coffee with a labor inducing agent which caused a premature birth. In consequence Agent Garcia lost her child. She is now being treated in the psychiatric ward after a nervous breakdown. Once again this story shows the devastating effects of the police's passivity considering stalkers._

"You think he'll believe this?" Derek asked and frowned a little.

Penelope's fingers stopped for a moment flying across the keyboard of her personal laptop and she looked up at him. "Sounds pretty credible to me." she shrugged. "So I hope he does."

Derek snarled a little: "A stalker killed the fiancée and the unborn child of a young woman and she had a nervous breakdown… what a headline! No surprise the reporters leap at that like vultures."

A small smiled crossed her face as she replied: "I'm just glad it's a hoax. I wouldn't survive if I really lost either of you."

Derek sat down next to Penelope on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder. "As I said before you won't get rid of me that easy."

"I hope so." she whispered and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Did you find anything?" Derek wanted to know and pointed at the screen of her laptop.

"Sure" she nodded. "He used my computer to send the text messages. He even saved them probably in case I didn't read them."

"I'll call Hotch and have them dust for fingerprints." he stated and flipped his cell phone open.

"You'd better ask him if they already found a match." Penelope replied.

Derek raised both his eyebrows.

Penelope smirked. Apparently after he'd known her for almost six years now she could still surprise him. "Honey, I called Hotch about three hours ago about dusting for fingerprints from all my keyboards."

He frowned a little and gave her a suspicious look: "Then what are you doing there?"

"Do you really want to know?" she teased.

But Derek wasn't in the mood for that now. This guy had already proven that he was really dangerous and his baby girl had better not try and mess with him. "Yes." he simply answered.

Penelope sighed: "I'm hacking personal computers in the Bureau to see if anyone I know has the faked pictures on their computer. But I've found nothing so far. Maybe you can help me, profiling them by what I find on their computers."

"I can try." he agreed. "Did you check the files of that Peter?"

"Peter Bexter." Penelope reminded him. "And yes, he was the first one I checked. His computer is clean."

"He could have deleted the files." Derek shrugged.

Penelope simply smiled and hit a few keystrokes: "Tell me, what you can make out of that."

Derek frowned a little concentrating on what he saw on the screen. "Well, you're the best one to judge his technical knowledge. But from what I see I'd say he's rather self-confident and resolute. He knows exactly what he wants and usually he gets it. He is neat and organized, very disciplined."

"Wow" she smiled at him. "You're good."

Derek chuckled a little: "Did you doubt that."

"No." she whispered and let her lips gently brush over his cheek. "What do you think? Could he be the stalker?"

"I think he has certain sociopathic tendencies." Derek replied. "But this stalker has acted out of rage every single time. Once he realized one plan didn't work he quickly came up with another one. That doesn't fit Peter Bexter. He would act much more controlled and logical. A car bomb is not his style."

"In my opinion his computer skills aren't sufficient enough to manipulate the pictures." Penelope added. "He doesn't even have Photoshop." She sighed a little discouraged. "That means we still don't have anything. Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Derek asked and watched her sucking one of her fingers.

"I ruined one of my nails." she swore again. "Could you hand me a…" she smiled when she looked at the metal nail file he offered her. "Thanks."

"Did you check Kevin Lynch?" he wanted to know.

Penelope grimaced and shook her head while. She put the file into the pocket of her slacks and started to type again. "Why are you so obsessed with Kevin? As I already told you he's far from being organized or disciplined. You've seen my office after he'd had it for just a few days. It was a total mess. And moreover he's not nearly as self-confident as…" her voice subsided and she went pale.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked appalled.

She looked at him and pointed at the screen where Derek saw the pictures she had received on her cell phone a few days ago. "It's him."

Derek's phone rang and he flipped it open. Listening to the caller he frowned even more. Then he hung up and turned to Penelope: "They found a match for the fingerprints on your keyboards that were not yours: Kevin Lynch. They covered your fingerprints, which means he used the keyboards after you did."

Penelope still stared at the pictures on the screen and whispered: "I can't believe this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey." Kevin greeted as he entered her room.

Penelope didn't react, partly because she wanted to pretend being under the influence of strong tranquilizers and partly because she didn't dare.

"I… um… brought you some flowers." an insecure smile flashed over his face as he placed the vase on the table next to her bed. Then he sat down on a nearby chair and sighed. "I… want you to know that I'm really sorry about all this. Okay, I admit when you blew me off I was… disappointed but… you really deserved to be happy. I'm sorry that you lost your child and Agent Morgan."

Penelope raised her head and looked into his eyes trying to find an answer. But she couldn't. He looked as innocent as he pretended to be.

"I… I know it's hard." he continued. But then he laughed at himself and shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't know what you're feeling but I… I wish I could do something to help, something to take your mind off things. I know that this is not the right time to say something like that but… you really mean a lot to me and I swear if I could undo what happened to you…"

"Really?" she asked in a low voice. Was he scoffing at her? Could he really be that cruel? She'd thought he was one of the good guys and not a twisted stalker and killer.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "You know, I was… I don't know. Somehow I thought I could ask you out one day. You're the coolest girl I ever met. And I admit I was… a bit jealous when I heard about you and Agent Morgan. But… well, I never wanted it to turn out like this."

A tear ran down Penelope's cheek and she whispered: "Why did you do this to me?"

Kevin gave her a puzzled look. "What… are you talking about?"

"This." she hissed and held out a picture to him. JJ had taken it some days before Kevin had drugged her coffee and she'd almost lost Eliana.

Kevin took the photo and looked at it. Penelope was grinning from ear to ear and Derek was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her and had both his hands resting gently over her already visible belly while he obviously nuzzled her neck.

"We were happy." Penelope whispered. "What on earth gave you the right to try and take that away from me? You said I mean a lot to you? Then why did you do all this to me? How could you?" She knew it wasn't smart to get in his face like that but she wanted him to understand what he'd done to her and her family – and more than that she wanted an answer.

"Penelope, I…" he stuttered. "I… swear I don't know what…"

He was interrupted by Derek, Emily and Hotch bursting into the room. Hotch grabbed Kevin's shoulders and pulled him up, out of the chair. He slammed him against the wall and Mirandized him while he handcuffed him.

"What's going on?" Kevin shrieked. "What did I do? The doctors said it was okay to visit her. Why are you arresting me?"

Derek sat down next to Penelope on the bed and asked: "Are you okay?"

She just nodded, her eyes fixed on Kevin. She still couldn't believe it had been him all this time. He'd always been so polite to her and after she'd blown him off and told him that she was taken he'd looked rather hurt and disappointed than upset.

"What's wrong?" Derek wanted to know and cupped her chin with one hand to make her turn to him.

"I don't know." Penelope whispered. "I just… I still can't believe it was him. He seemed so… nice and… I don't know."

"It's over, baby girl." he smiled. "And in a few days we'll hopefully be allowed to take our little girl home and then we will finally get married."

"Yeah, that sounds good." she smiled back at him.

"Come on" Derek stood up and gently patted her shoulder. "Let's go back to our little girl!"

"First I want to change my clothes." she smiled pointing at the hospital dress she was wearing.

"Sure" Derek smiled. "I'll go back to Eliana and tell mom that we arrested this sleaze. Hurry up, Eliana, mom and I will be waiting for you." Blowing her a kiss he left and closed the door.

Penelope got out of the bed and grabbed her blouse from the nearby wardrobe. She got rid of the hospital dress and put her blouse back on. When she'd almost fastened all the buttons she suddenly felt cold metal pressing against her temple. The next thing she felt was hot breath against her face as a voice whispered: "Make a sound and you're dead."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **For better or worse – part 12

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. The final showdown, so to speak!

**warnings:** none

**AN:** Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I can't believe I got almost 80 for this story. And to chanelcutie228 (and everyone else probably too) I'm sorry this story turned out to be as dark as it did. But I'm positive this chapter will compensate that a little, the next definitely will, I can assure you this!

And thanks to Gretchen for several really great ideas to make the unsub sound even more twisted!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You won't kill me." Penelope whispered.

He breathed into her ear: "If I can't have you no one else will!" Smiling he took in the scent of her hair. Finally, finally she was all HIS. He just had to leave the hospital with her. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Everyone here thought they had caught the stalker. Oh, it had been so easy to pin the blame on Kevin Lynch. The poor guy probably still didn't know what was going on. But now that he had been arrested no one would smell a rat if Penelope left the hospital with him. She just needed to behave and join in his little game. Well, maybe Derek Morgan would have become suspicious but he was occupied with his little brat in the NICU. He was supposed to be dead just like the baby. As long as they were still alive Penelope would never be entirely his. But he would worry about that later. First they had to leave the hospital!

She started to shake. This couldn't be happening.

"Come with me, goddess!" he commanded and pulled her towards the door.

Penelope glanced around when he opened the door and pushed her forwards. No one seemed to notice anything amiss. She felt the muzzle pressing into her back and didn't dare try to signal anyone.

She saw Derek stepping out of the NICU and heading for her room. He probably wanted to see what was taking her so long. Her heart started to pound like mad. Derek might not realize what was going on until it was too late. But once she locked eyes with him he would know what was happening.

Derek wondered what could be taking Penelope more than five minutes to join them in the NICU. He didn't want to appear impatient but the expression on Penelope's face when she'd watched Hotch leading Kevin off had worried him. As he headed down the corridor and saw Penelope with another man walking towards the exit he immediately knew what was going on. The fear in her face was enough to tell him.

"Don't move!" Derek shouted and leveled his gun at Peter Bexter.

"That's interesting." Bexter smirked, as he put his arm around Penelope's neck and leveled his gun at Derek. "I wanted to kill you anyway. What you can do today..."

"You weren't efficient enough. None of your plans have worked so far. What makes you believe you can leave the hospital with her?" Derek grumbled. "Let go of her!"

Bexter just laughed and kissed Penelope's cheek. "You are not in any position to demand anything, Agent Morgan. I suggest you put your gun down. Penelope's going with me."

"Like hell she is!" Derek hissed.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you." Bexter replied and released the safety.

"No!" Penelope screamed and then begged in a whisper: "Please, don't!"

"Isn't it cute how much she loves you?" Bexter laughed once more. "I bet someday she'll learn to love me just as much."

Derek looked at Penelope and saw a single tear running down her cheek. He couldn't let him win. He had to stop him at all costs.

She had to do something to stop him. He would shoot Derek right before her eyes and Derek wouldn't even shoot back because he would be too afraid he might hurt her. If only she had something to… the nail file! Slowly she let her hand slid inside her pocket and grab the small piece of metal. Bexter was much too occupied mocking Derek to notice her movement. Penelope pulled the file out of her pocket and held it in front of her so that Derek could see it.

His eyes fell on the small piece of metal in her hand and he remembered how she'd put the file into her pocket only a few hours ago. Nodding slightly he locked eyes with her trying to give her the most confident and encouraging look he could manage.

She could do this. She had to! In a fast movement she rammed the file into Bexter's face. It broke into pieces when it hit his cheek bone. He let go of her, grabbed his bleeding face with both his hands as his gun slid to the ground.

Derek immediately seized his chance and lunged at Bexter. His gun slipped over the floor but Derek didn't care. Shooting him would be much too fast. Dragging him to the ground Derek punched Bexter's already bleeding face as hard as he could. This sleaze had tried to kill his baby, tried to kill him and now had dared to touch Penelope. He'd make him pay for everything he did to him and his family!

Unfortunately Bexter knew how to fight.

Penelope couldn't move. She kept staring at the two men fighting in front of her, her fingers clenched around the gun.

Suddenly Bexter broke away from Derek hitting him in the jaw. As Derek landed on the floor Bexter grabbed the gun and whirled around leveling the gun at Derek once again. "I will win!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

The gunshot echoed through the corridor.

Four agents ran down the corridor alarmed by the sound of the gunshot. Once they'd put Kevin Lynch in one of the police cars they'd decided to go back to the hospital and check on their friends. They stopped and stared in shock at the scene in front of them.

Bexter's eyes were widened in shock. The blood slowly spread from the wound in his stomach all over his shirt. He sank to his knees and the gun slid to the ground.

Their guns still leveled at Bexter Hotch, Reid, Emily and JJ slowly stepped closer.

Derek rushed over to Penelope. "It's okay, baby girl." he softly said and grabbed the gun in her hands. "Gimme the gun! It's over." Once she'd let go of the weapon Derek handed it over to Hotch and wrapped the shaking Penelope in his arms.

Reid knelt down next to Bexter and called for a doctor. He was still alive.

Noticing a fast movement of Bexter's hand towards Reid, JJ quickly pulled her gun and shot.

Bexter's head flew back and the knife landed noisily on the floor.

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around Penelope and gently swayed her back and forth.

Fran who had watched the whole scene through the door of the NICU now stepped outside the door to check on Derek and Penelope. She had learned early not to intervene in situations like this until she was sure it was safe.

"I shot him." Penelope whispered and leaned her head against Derek's chest.

"You were very brave." Fran smiled at her. "I saw that."

"Technically I shot him." JJ reminded her as he stepped next to her two friends. "Anyway I'm really glad he is dead!"

"Me too." she nodded and shivered slightly. Then she looked up at JJ and said: "Thank you."

She smiled at Penelope and explained: "I made Spence promise he'd let me shoot him if we ever got in a situation like this."

"And you agreed?" Hotch asked watching the doctors examine Bexter's body.

"Only because she's the better shooter." Reid shrugged.

"I want you to meet our daughter." Penelope stated in a low voice. The eager look in everybody's face made her smile. "The nurses said only the family is allowed to enter the NICU. But to me you are my family so I figure it's okay."

Slowly they entered the room and stepped towards the incubator. "Aw, she's so beautiful." JJ whispered. "And so small."

"She had already grown quite a bit." Derek said proudly.

The doctor entered the room and frowned a little at the rather huge group of people there. Then he smiled at Penelope and Derek and said: "I have good news. Your daughter has developed really well. She's now able to breath on her own that's why we removed the respiratory tube. You'll be allowed to take her home in about two weeks."

Tears sprung to Penelope's eyes. "Two weeks." she repeated in a whisper.

"Two weeks" he nodded. "You can stay here for the rest of her hospital stay." Smiling he left the NICU. It was the best part of his job to be able to deliver some good news.

"Two weeks." Penelope repeated once more.

Smiling Derek caught her in his arms and whispered. "It's over, baby girl."

Yes, it was over. It was finally over. Bexter was dead, they were safe and their little girl was going to survive. They would be allowed to take her home in two weeks. Only two more weeks. A sudden rush of weariness and exhaustion overwhelmed her and her knees started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked in concern and struggled to steady the woman in his arms.

"She's probably exhausted." Fran explained. "Just as you are. Go and get some rest!"

Nodding he lifted Penelope up and carried her to the room across the corridor. He placed her gently on the bed, settled next to her, caught her once more in his arms and quickly found a deep and strengthening sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That means Fran is in?" Emily asked in a low voice.

JJ nodded: "Just as Desiree and Sarah are. They're all going to share the bill with us."

"Lara's in as well!" Spencer smiled. Penelope had told him with a wink that he was supposed to bring a friend with him to their wedding.

"That's so great." Emily shrieked a little. "I can't wait to see the surprise on their faces once they get our wedding present."

"Do I detect a great conspiracy?" Rossi smirked a little as he entered the bullpen and saw Emily and JJ huddled together while Reid was keeping watch so that neither Derek nor Penelope arrived on the scene.

"What else?" JJ grimaced. "The wedding has to be as perfect as possible. It only seems right after all they've been through."

"Maybe I can contribute to that." he stated and handed JJ a piece of paper.

She studied it briefly and then shrieked. "How did you…?"

"Professional secret." he smiled and walked to his office.

"What?" Emily wanted to know. "What is it?"

"He managed to hire Duran Duran for the wedding reception." JJ explained and handed the paper over to Emily. "Pen adores them."

"That's great!" Emily grinned. "Okay, now what about the rest of the night?"

"Everything's taken care of." JJ waggled her eyebrows. "This is going to be perfect!"

"Enemies in sight." Reid murmured.

Emily quickly hid the paper under a folder on her desk and started a conversation about their bridesmaid dresses with JJ. Once they noticed that Derek and Penelope had brought Eliana with them both women jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the stroller. "Can I hold her?" JJ pleaded.

"Of course." Derek smiled proudly and took his little girl out to place it in JJ's arms.

She rocked Eliana slightly. "Look, she's smiling. She likes me, don't you, little girl? Yes, you do!" she grinned from ear to ear, her eyes fixed on the baby.

Smiling Derek put a hand around Penelope's shoulder and whispered: "Go ahead, ask her! I'm rather sure she won't say no."

"Um… JJ?" Penelope smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah?" she replied without taking her eyes off Eliana. "She's so beautiful! You two did a great job!"

"Well, thanks." she smiled. "You know, Derek and I have been talking about having Eliana baptized and… we need someone to be her godmother."

JJ's head snapped up and her eyes sparkled: "And you want me to do it?"

Penelope nodded: "If you want to…"

"I'd love to!" JJ shrieked. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"I guess you won't get your daughter back anytime soon." Emily teased and reached out to stroke Eliana's cheek.

"We also need a godfather." Derek stated and grinned at Reid.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"Sure, why not." Derek shrugged.

"Well, you know… I… um… kids usually start to cry when they see me…" he stuttered.

Derek laughed: "Why don't you try and hold Eliana?"

Nervously he took the baby from JJ who only unwillingly let go of her soon-to-be goddaughter. But to see Reid holding her was worth it.

He was stiff as a poker as he held the small human being and looked around nervously for help. But the others where only grinning at him.

"Relax, Spence." JJ finally said. "Look, she likes you."

Perplexed he looked down at the baby in his arms and was surprised that her little hand reached out for his face. He smirked when her tiny fingers tried to grab his chin.

Penelope saw Kevin leaving the elevator and rushed towards him. It was obvious that he tried to avoid her. She practically had to run after him calling for him until he finally stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I…" she started and gave him an apologetic look. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… I was so sure that…"

"I know." he cut her off and gave her a weak smile. "Bexter did a pretty good job of putting the blame on me. I saw the files on my computer and… well, I would have thought it was me as well if I hadn't known better. I'm just glad everything's cleared up. And… I admit it wasn't the brightest idea to visit you in hospital but… well, Bexter convinced me to go. He said it might help if you knew that… someone cared… I guess he expected it to be a trap."

"Yeah." she nodded. "I… I'm sorry you had to go through that…"

"It was nothing compared to what you had to go through." he shrugged.

Penelope studied his face for a moment and then reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Kevin, I really appreciate that you care that much for me."

"I always will." he replied looking at the floor. "Can't help it. Even though I know that you'll never love me."

"I…"

"I know." he interrupted her again. "It's okay, I don't want an apology. You're happy with Agent Morgan and you shouldn't feel sorry about that."

"I don't." she assured him. "And I didn't want to apologize. I just wanted to say that I'm glad that we met and I hope that maybe one day we'll manage to be friends."

"One day." he nodded and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **For better or worse – part 13

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects. Finally the long awaited day arrived and their friends have prepared some breath-taking surprises.

**warnings:** Fluff! Lots and lots of fluff! And it's only a few words away from a necessary M rating! But I guess after such a long wait that serves us right:)

**AN:** Here we go! This is the story as far as I wanted to tell it. But since I am a little superstitious I didn't want to have a story with 13 chapters. So I was thinking about writing either another chapter or some kind of epilogue. Unfortunately I have no idea what it should look like. That's why I'm asking for a little help, i.e. suggestions from all of you. What would you like to read about as an epilogue or another chapter? I'm running out of ideas, so please leave a review and give me some!!!

Everyone who reviews and makes a nice suggestions gets an extra cookie! Of course, I can only pick one idea… but maybe I can make another story out of the others. :)

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm glad you all liked the story so much. Your reviews were a nice Christmas present – and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Caro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Derek frowned a little when he saw his mother and his sisters go into a huddle with JJ and Emily. "Do you know what they're up to?" he asked Reid who was standing next to him.

"Nope." Reid replied absentmindedly still fiddling around with his bow tie.

"Where's Hotch going?" he then wanted to know as he watched his boss heading for the room where Penelope was getting ready. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Only ten minutes to go. His heart pounded like mad and Derek was afraid he might faint once the music started. _Calm down, Derek Morgan! You're not the type of person to be so nervous!_

Reid grinned at him: "Don't worry, everything is just the way it's supposed to be. JJ made sure of that."

"You've got the rings?" he asked for the fifth time now.

"Yes, I've still got them in my pocket. Just like I did three minutes ago when you asked me the last time." his grin grew just a little wider.

"I'm sorry." Derek mumbled. "It's just… if we don't have the rings…"

"Relax, Morgan!" Reid cut him off and rolled his eyes.

Derek nodded and took a deep breath.

At the same time Aaron Hotchner was taking a deep breath also. JJ had asked him to talk to Penelope because she seemed a little worried and he was the only one of them who had already experienced a wedding. Finally he softly knocked at the door and waited until Penelope invited him in. Slowly he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Sir?" Penelope gave him a questioning look.

"I… um… The music will start in less than ten minutes. Shouldn't you get ready?"

"I am." she assured him with a small smile.

Hotch frowned a little. "Do you have doubts about getting married?"

Her head snapped up to look at him. "No!" she quickly replied. Then she let her head drop again and sighed. "It's just that I… I somehow miss my parents. I've never been close to my brothers and I haven't seen him in quite a while. But I… I wish my parents could be here."

"I know what you mean." Hotch smiled and sat down next to her. "I felt the same about my dad when Haley and I got married. And I'm rather sure Derek wants his dad to be here as well."

"I know." Penelope nodded. "It's just… It's not that I think I'm the only one who has lost her parents and misses them in moments like these but… I…"

Hotch studied her face when she didn't finish the sentence and softly asked: "You have no one to escort you down the aisle?"

She simply shrugged.

Smiling Hotch stood up and offered her his arm: "Would you mind if I did that?"

Penelope stared at him for at least half a minute before she whispered: "You would do that… for me?"

"It would be a honor." he assured.

A tear ran down her cheek before Penelope was able to stop it and she quickly wiped it away. Then she took Hotch's arm just as the music started. Slowly they both walked down the aisle and Hotch place a gentle kiss on her cheek before he sat down in the second row next to Rossi who smiled at the scene.

Once Derek saw his baby girl in the doorway all his worries and his nervousness were gone. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't wait to tell her the speech he had prepared, couldn't wait to place the ring on her finger, to finally kiss her as his wife.

Their eyes held each other during the whole ceremony. The world around them stopped revolving. They didn't notice the tears in JJ's and Emily's eyes nor Spencer grinning from ear to ear.

Derek took both her hands in his and his voice was slightly shaking as he spoke: "In the vow it says 'for better or for worse' and we experienced what those words really mean. The past months showed me that we can handle anything as long as we stick together. You are my sun and my moon. You can make me feel so much better with one smile on your beautiful face, one sparkle in your gorgeous eyes and one word from your adorable lips.

Your wit surprised me so many times. Your charm cheered me up whenever I needed it the most and your warmth always managed to soothe me no matter how dark things were. You've been my rock when I thought the whole world was falling apart. You've been the light when things became too dark and you never asked for anything in return.

I never thought I could love a woman the way I love you. It took me much too long to realize these feelings and now I can't picture a single day without you. I feel alone and lost without you, I experienced that – and I never want to feel that way again. So many incidences almost tore us apart and yet here we are. I believe that means that you and me are meant to be, that we belong together. I love you in so many ways, I need you and I want you. No words from any language in the world could ever express how much you and our little girl mean to me."

Penelope blinked back the tears that had sprung to her eyes and replied: "When I was shot and almost died all I could think of was that the last thing I said to you was something mean, something out of anger. I felt guilty and feared I'd never get a chance to apologize. I thought you were mad at me and yet you were so kind and caring. You were the one to watch over me, you were there to chase my nightmares and fears away and you were there to ease the pain. From the first day we met I felt that there was something special between us, some kind of bond. But I never realized how strong that bond really was until then.

When you first told me you loved me the world stopped revolving and my heart skipped a few beats. Although back then I hadn't thought you meant it this way. I never thought you could be in love with me. But I guess the way you treated me should have tipped me off. You always cared so much about me and you always knew what I needed before I did. Sometimes it frightens me a little how well you know me.

I've been alone for quite a long time and I had forgotten what it's like to have a family until I met you. I love you and Eliana more than anything in the world, with all my heart, all my body and all my soul. And I really hope that we belong together because if we don't you'll have a problem. I've waited much too long for you to be mine and I have no intentions of letting you go. So don't think you'll get rid of me any time soon." This caused all present to chuckle.

After several moments of silence they both turned to the pastor who smiled and asked: "Do you, Derek Morgan, take Penelope Garcia to be your lawful and wedded wife? Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health, in adversity as well as in prosperity, for better or for worse, and to cleave only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Derek looked back into her eyes and smiled: "I do."

"And do you, Penelope Garcia, take Derek Morgan to be your lawful and wedded husband? Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to obey, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health, in adversity as well as in prosperity, for better or for worse, and to cleave only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Her smile widened as she answered in a low but certain voice: "I do."

The pastor nodded at Reid who took out the rings and handed them over to the couple. "Derek, you will place this ring on Penelope's finger and repeat after me…"

Derek's eyes lit up as he took her hand and gently placed the ring on her finger. He didn't need to hear the words of the pastor because he knew them by heart. All his senses where fixed on his bride: "With this ring I pledge myself to thee with all the affections of my heart so long as we both shall live."

The pastor now smiled at Penelope: "Please place your ring on your groom's finger and repeat after me…"

She couldn't stop the tear from running down her cheek as she placed the ring on Derek's finger and repeated the words he had just spoken: "With this ring I pledge myself to thee with all the affections of my heart so long as we both shall live."

"The scripture declares love is forbearing and kind; love knows no jealously, love does not brag, is not conceited. She is not unmannerly, nor selfish, nor irritable, nor mindful of wrongs. She does not rejoice in injustice, but joyfully sides with the truth. She can overlook faults. She is full of trust; full of hope; full of endurance. Love never fails.

As a minister of the gospel, and by the authority vested in me by the State of Virginia, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder." the pastor announced and smiled at Derek: "You may now kiss the bride."

Grinning from ear to ear Derek pulled Penelope close and captured her lips with his. He had waited for this moment for much too long.

Derek had to admit that Spencer hadn't exaggerated when he'd promised him that JJ had made sure everything was perfect. She had acquired a huge wedding cake, Penelope's favorite band was playing for three hours of the evening – and they even played a waltz as the wedding dance. Derek was rather sure that it hadn't been only JJ who'd arranged all this. Anyway, they'd booked a large room for the wedding feast, the tables were very nicely decorated and the catering was the best Derek ever had seen.

The past two months were almost forgotten. They were happy, even Hotch was smiling. Spencer as their best man had prepared a nice speech and was unbelievably relaxed when he gave it in front of so many people. Derek was surprised – until he remembered that JJ had provided Spencer with at least three glasses of wine.

Everyone was dancing and obviously having a good time. Derek and Penelope kept holding hands whenever they paused from dancing. Everyone was so enamored with Eliana that Derek and Penelope barely got the chance to spend time with her. But the biggest surprise of the evening was when Lara asked Spencer for a dance – and Spencer turned out to be quite a talented dancer. Lara grinned when they played a slow song, poked Spencer in the rips and pointed towards JJ.

He cleared his throat and simply held his hand out to the beautiful blonde who willingly accepted after she'd seen what he was capable of.

"Think we're going to have another wedding of two team members?" Derek whispered as he held his bride close to him swaying her across the dance floor.

She giggled: "Do you really believe he'd ever dare propose to her?"

"You never know." Derek shrugged and closed his eyes. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you, hot stuff." she whispered and buried her head in his neck. "Do you think they'll notice if we steal away for a few minutes?"

He chuckled: "As much as I would love to do that I fear we can't. This night is supposed to be perfect."

They remained dancing in a close embrace long after the music had stopped – until JJ gently tapped their shoulders, grinning: "Time to throw the bouquet!"

Derek chuckled when he saw his younger sister blush after she'd caught the bouquet.

"I'm going to take Eliana home." Fran smiled at them. "She needs some rest. Enjoy the rest of the evening!"

"Thanks for taking care of her, mom!" Derek smiled as he kissed the two ladies goodbye.

"Thank you so much." Penelope agreed, hugged Fran and kissed Eliana. "We'll be home in a few hours."

"No, you won't." Fran objected with a wink. But she was gone before Derek or Penelope could ask her what that was supposed to mean. That was until everyone called it a night.

"JJ, can you give us a ride?" Penelope asked knowing that Derek's apartment was on her way home. "Fran is certainly awaiting us."

"Nope." JJ grinned.

Derek and Penelope gave her a puzzled look: "What do you mean 'nope'?" he asked.

Her grin widened as she pulled a keycard out of her pocket and held it up. "You're staying overnight." she stated. "In the bridal suite! Come on, I'll show you the way!"

Completely perplexed Penelope and Derek followed their co-worker to the elevator. "JJ, we can't leave Fran alone with Eliana." Penelope tried to object. "And moreover, such a suite is really expensive."

"Pen is right." Derek agreed. "We can't…"

"Of course, you can!" JJ put them off. "First of all, Fran's fine. She agreed to take care of Eliana and Des and Sarah are there to help her. And secondly, we've all chipped in to pay for the suite. It's our wedding gift." handing them the keycard JJ waggled her eyebrows: "It's paid 'til ten a.m. tomorrow, enjoy it!"

Stunned they watched the grinning blonde heading back to the elevators for a moment before Penelope opened the door and wanted to step inside. They had more than twenty-four hours.

"Whoa, hey, what do you think you're doing?" he asked and grabbed her arm to hold her back.

Penelope's voice had a lecherous undertone as she stated: "I want you inside!"

Derek pulled her close to him and said: "I want to carry my bride over the threshold." before she could say anything he'd lifted her up, kissed her deeply and stepped inside. His jaw dropped and he had to remind himself to put Penelope gently to her feet and not let her drop as well.

"Wow!" she gasped. The room was decorated with candles in fireproof holders and roses, tons of roses. Some petals were spread over the bed and the floor. JJ had truly surpassed herself. After a moment of dumbness Penelope turned around and pulled her husband into a passionate kiss.

"Wait, baby girl!" he softly commanded as he stopped her hands from unbuttoning his shirt. "It's my turn first." He smirked at the surprise in her face and explained: "As I said this night is supposed to be perfect so I don't want to go too fast. The location is perfect, let's make sure the rest is as well!"

Pleasurable thrills ran through her body and she nodded in excitement. She willingly turned around when Derek ask her to do so. She felt his lips on her neck, exploring it as if it was the first time he ever touched her. Derek planted gentle kisses over the small portion of her back that her dress didn't cover. Then he finally undid the zipper, slowly pulling it down, kissing every part of skin he revealed.

Penelope closed her eyes and shivered with every kiss. Her heart was pounding like mad and every hair on her body rose.

Derek stood up, turned her around and gently pushed the dress off of her shoulders. Then he lifted her up once more and laid her down on the bed. He took his time touching her, kissing her, pleasing her and exploring every little inch of her. He made her whisper his name once, twice… continued until she screamed. "You know, I love the sound of that." he chuckled. Then finally he settled next to her and allowed her to take control.

She smirked as she started to unbutton his shirt. She knew every sensitive spot of his body and paid extra special attention to every single one of them. He growled, moaned and writhed under her touch which only encouraged her to take even more time. When a low, lingering growl escaped his mouth Penelope looked up and grinned maliciously: "You know, I love the sound of THAT!"

Finally after an eternity of teasing, petting and kissing they locked eyes with each other, their bodies as close as humanly possible.

Derek sighed contentedly. Every time he was sure there was no energy left in his body Penelope managed to prove him wrong. He wasn't sure what time it was – but for the first time in his life it didn't matter at all. Derek just hoped this night would never end.

Penelope leaned up, her fingernails gently scratching over his chest. "Hold me!" she whispered and reached out for him.

Smiling Derek sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as possible. Finally she was his, wholeheartedly, entirely his and he never wanted to let go of her again.

"Wow." Penelope gasped as they both sank into the pillows.

"God, baby girl…" Derek panted. "That was…"

"Unbelievable." she whispered and closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. She'd never felt so exhausted before – and yet so alive.

"Exactly." Derek agreed. For a long time there was only their panting as they both tried to catch their breath.

Finally Penelope rolled over to lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart racing and smiled remembering all they had done during the past hours. It was no surprise to her that it was already past noon.

"I love you, Mrs. Morgan." Derek smiled as he caught her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on top of her hair.

"I love you, Mr. Morgan." she smiled and drew invisible patterns on his chest. "Don't get me wrong, it's not that it wasn't always amazing but… I never thought it could feel like this."

"I know what you mean." he grinned. "Think we can manage to do that again?"

Penelope giggled. "Probably not anytime soon." she replied. "I'm completely worn out. But… one day, maybe. We should definitely give it a try."

Derek gently let his hand run up and down her arm as he whispered: "I've never been so happy before, do you know that."

Raising her head to meet his eyes she answered: "Me neither." before she leaned down to kiss him. Peter Bexter had almost succeeded in ruining their entire life. But in the end they'd won. They were happy, married and their little girl was waiting for them to come home.

He could read in her eyes that Penelope thought the same as he did at the moment. He reached out to stroke her cheek and whispered: "It's over, baby girl."

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'd rather think it has just begun."

"Our time together has definitely just begun." he replied and studying her face Derek softly added: "I can't believe we finally got this far. For so many years you made my life so much brighter and better and it took me so long to realize that."

"I guess you never realize a good thing 'til it's gone." Penelope replied in a low voice. "Or almost gone. But whatever caused us to end up here in this bed with these rings on our fingers in retrospect I'd say it turned out to be a good thing."

"Yeah, that's true." he agreed. "As long as things always turn out like this and as long as I have you and Eliana by my side I don't care about all the rainy days, I'm not afraid. We can handle everything – together."

"Together." she nodded and laid her head back onto his chest. "That sounds good."

They had almost drifted into a deep sleep when the ringing of the phone startled them. Derek looked at the caller ID, put the caller on speaker-phone and smiled at the woman in his arms as he answered: "Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan?"

"Aw, that sounds so cute." JJ sighed.

"Doesn't it?" Penelope agreed with a chuckle.

"I hope I didn't disturb anything." JJ pretended to worry but didn't sound a bit sorry and she probably knew it.

"It's bearable." Derek shrugged.

"I just called to tell you that everything's just perfect. I went to see Eliana this morning and she's healthy and happy with her grandma and her two aunts." she explained and was pretty sure Derek and Penelope knew this was an excuse. "I hope you two slept well?"

"Thanks for the wonderful decorations." Penelope smirked. "It more than served its purpose."

"And to be honest, we haven't slept at all yet." Derek added with a wink.

"I can't believe you had so much energy left after this day." JJ giggled. "Well, you still have another eighteen hours…"

Chuckling Derek hung up and wrapped his arms closer around Penelope.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_True love's the gift which God hath given, to man alone beneath the heaven.__ The silver link, the silver tie, which heart to heart, and mind to mind, in body and in soul can bind.  
Walter Scott_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **For better or worse – part 14

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** nothing's mine, it all belongs to CBS and so on

**Summary:** Sequel-sequel to Twelve hours and Nightmares and other after effects.

**warnings:** Again mostly fluff.

**AN:** I'm so very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! But the holidays were for my family and besides we had a funeral that kind of got me down. I've know the woman not very well but I've experienced the love between her and her husband several times. Everywhere they went they were holding hands, smiling at each other and it was like you could see the love they felt for each other. You know, like the one special true love only few people ever find. And actually that's how I'd picture Derek and Penelope in about thirty years.

The reason for telling you all this is that the quote at the end was their wedding verse, so this chapter is kind of dedicated to them, or to their love to be more precise.

Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I hope you'll consider it worth the waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good morning, Mrs. Morgan." Derek smiled when he felt the woman in his arms move.

Grinning up at him she murmured sleepily: "I'll show you a good morning, Mr. Morgan."

Derek chuckled and ran his hand up and down her arm: "As much as I would like to let you do this, I fear we have to get up."

With a complaining mumble Penelope snuggled back up against him and replied: "You know this is just not fair. I'm fighting a battle with myself."

"About what?" Derek smiled and kissed her head.

"I miss Eliana so much and I can't wait to have her back." Penelope sighed. "But I don't want to leave this bed either. Maybe we should ask your mother to bring her here."

Laughing heartily Derek answered: "I know what you mean, and I assure you I'm fighting the same battle. But I think she'd better not share a room with us. I don't think our little girl should learn about these things so early in her life."

"Right, that could be a problem." Penelope chuckled and unwillingly rose from the bed.

"Baby girl?" Derek held her back.

She turned to face him, still sitting on the bed, and gave him a querying look.

"I know we haven't really talked about it yet." he smiled. "But I think… well, maybe we should start to look for… a new home, a house that is. I mean, my apartment is fine and I'm glad you moved into my place but… I want something that's ours, something we chose and furnished together. What do you say?"

A beaming smile spread across her face and she whispered: "That's a great idea."

Derek sat up and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

They took a shower – which lasted longer than they'd intended to let it last – before they went to Derek's apartment. Fortunately, JJ had left them some fresh clothes in the suite so that they didn't have to put the bridal dress and suit back on.

When they entered they found Fran, Des and Sarah with a wide grin on their faces sitting on the sofa. "Hello, turtle doves." Fran greeted. "I hope you enjoyed your first night as husband and wife."

"Yes, we did." Derek replied and frowned at the three women in his living room.

"Come on!" Fran grinned. "You could give us some details."

"Mom!" Derek and his two sisters scolded simultaneously which made their mother giggle.

Derek shook his head in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Where's Eliana?"

"Asleep." Fran answered a little offended. "She's fine. I raised three kids, remember?"

"I know." Derek assured her. "I just…"

"We missed her." Penelope stated to help him out.

"Yeah, I understand." Fran smiled. "She's in the bedroom. But be careful, she wakes quite easily!"

Nodding Penelope and Derek headed for the bedroom and slowly opened the door that was slightly ajar. They stood in the doorway a good five minutes and watched their little girl sleep, Derek's hands resting on Penelope's shoulders, her right hand entwined with his.

"She's gorgeous." Derek whispered and kissed Penelope's head.

"Yeah" she smiled. "She takes after you."

"Kids with our genes can't be anything but beautiful." Derek chuckled.

Penelope didn't answer. But after a while she whispered: "I'm so glad she's okay. It's like a miracle that we overcame all this. Nonetheless, I'm still a little terrified, I don't think that will stop anytime soon."

"I know what you mean." Derek nodded. "But Bexter is dead and I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm looking forward to Eliana's baptism and then watching her grow up and maybe having some siblings."

"That sounds good." Penelope agreed.

When they returned to the living room two new faces were grinning at them. Derek rolled his eyes once more: "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"We took the day off." Emily's grin widened. "You look a little exhausted."

"When I called around one p.m. they still hadn't slept." JJ explained.

"Traitor!" Penelope grumbled at her.

"Ignore them!" Derek advised and then handed Penelope a laptop which she flipped open and started to type.

"What are you doing?" Sarah wanted to know.

"We're looking for a christening gown for Eliana." Penelope answered. "It's much faster to search the internet for it since it's in four weeks."

"I'm still a little surprised that you decided to have her baptized." Fran said. "I thought… well… I know Derek's struggling with his faith – and I completely understand. I sometimes struggled myself."

"Everyone does from time to time, I guess." Penelope mumbled.

"Maybe God didn't answer my prayers back then." Derek replied. "Or maybe just not the way I wanted him to answer. But he answered them this time. I didn't lose either of my baby girls and I can't express how grateful I am. I couldn't have taken it."

Silence filled the living room for a while until Penelope pointed at the screen and softly asked: "How do you like this one?"

Derek smiled at the sight of a beautiful pale pink dress. "I love it."

"It's really cute." Fran agreed when Penelope turned the laptop so she could see it. Des, Sarah, JJ and Emily nodded in agreement.

Nodding to herself Penelope hit a few keys and ordered it.

"Did you already talk about some siblings for Eliana?" Sarah grinned.

"I bet they were working on it last night." Des chuckled and poked her sister in the ribs.

"Sisters…" Derek growled. "Sometimes you still behave like teenagers."

"I'm pretty sure they have a point there." JJ giggled.

"Hush you!" Derek scolded. "You are even worse!"

Fran frowned when she realized that Penelope had been typing for quite a while. "Do you need something else?" she wanted to know. She couldn't help but be curious.

"We're looking for a house." Derek answered with a huge grin on his face. "A big one with lots of rooms for children." he added when he noticed his sisters whispering secretly.

"You wish!" Penelope leaned her head back over the backrest to grin at Derek.

"We should definitely keep trying." Derek chuckled and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"Aw!" Des, Sarah, JJ and Emily smiled simultaneously.

"Teenagers." Derek sighed and rolled his eyes once again.

Sarah opened her mouth to object but didn't get the chance to do so because Eliana started to cry when she awoke.

"I'll take care of her." Derek immediately volunteered and hurried to their bedroom.

"Okay, now that Derek's gone" Emily grinned and conspiratorially leaned over to Penelope. "Tell us everything!"

"Um… you know…" Penelope started and blushed slightly.

"Come on, girls, leave her alone!" Fran laughed.

"We just want to know if it's really as good as everyone says it is." JJ pouted a little.

"No." Penelope replied and got three querying looks for that statement. She grinned and added: "It's so much better!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For many years Derek Morgan felt uncomfortable and out of his element being in a church. Now for the second time in two months he simply felt happy. Penelope became entirely his in this church and now their daughter was going to be baptized. He smiled at his wife who was holding Eliana and took her hand as the ceremony started.

Spencer next to him seemed a little nervous and Derek couldn't help but chuckle. Being his best man had been an honor to Spencer Reid, being his daughter's godfather on the other hand seemed to be a horror.

"Relax, Spence." JJ whispered. "We're not going to adopt Eliana."

"I know." he sighed. "It's just… I'm not good with kids, that's all. How shall I… teach her to be a good Christian? How shall I teach her anything?"

JJ smiled as she took his hand and squeezed it slightly. "Spencer Reid, don't belittle yourself. There are so many things you can teach a child by just being yourself."

He smiled sheepishly and blushed deeply.

Derek frowned a little when he heard the words the pastor read from the gospel of Matthew: "Then little children were brought to Jesus for him to place his hands on them and pray for them. But the disciples rebuked those who brought them. Jesus said, 'Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these.' " But instead of wondering why God didn't listen to him when he asked for help as he usually did at words like these Derek wondered if God would listen to Eliana if she ever came to Him.

Penelope squeezed his hand gently and Derek looked at her. Smiling at her he thought that God finally answered his prayers. He had sent him this woman and made her become his. She was the one whose love had healed him.

The pastor nodded at them and they gathered around the font.

"Penelope and Derek" he smiled at them. "You have chosen Spencer and JJ to be the godparents of your child. Are you the godparents, with the help of God, willing to do all that you can to help and support Penelope and Derek in the bringing up of their child?"

"We will." they both answered simultaneously. JJ was smiling brightly while Spencer's smile looked still a little nervous.

"Penelope and Derek, what name have you chosen for your child?"

"Eliana Christina Morgan." Penelope smiled. The second name they had chosen was the name of Penelope's mother. That had been Derek's idea and although she'd never thought that would be possible it had made her fall in love with him even more.

The pastor nodded again and Penelope and Derek held their little girl over the font. "Eliana Christina Morgan, I hereby baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." he said carefully pouring the holy water over Eliana's head.

"As a baptismal verse for your daughter you have chosen the line from the first book of Samuel, chapter 16, verse 7." the pastor nodded at JJ.

Smiling she took a little note out of her pocket and read it out: "The Lord does not look at the things man looks at. Man looks at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart."

"Eliana Christina Morgan" the pastor smiled at the little girl secretly thinking that she was probably the calmest child he'd ever baptized, she hadn't even grimaced or whined when he'd poured the water over her head. "today we officially welcome you. We wish you long life and much happiness. May you face all challenges that come to you as a person of integrity, may you continue to bring great joy to your parents, your grandparents, family, friends, and to all those who come to know you. May beauty delight you and happiness uplift you, may wonder fulfill you and love surround you. May your step be steady and your arm be strong, may your heart be peaceful and your word be true. May you seek to learn, may you learn to live. May you live to love, and may you love - always."

Derek and Penelope had decided to adequately celebrate the baptism afterwards in a nearby restaurant. Well, it had basically been Penelope's idea, but Derek had had no intention to object. It was a good chance to thank their friends and family for the wonderful wedding they had arranged for them.

"Can I ask you something?" JJ leaned a little closer to Penelope who was sitting next to her at the long table.

"Sure." Penelope shrugged and smiled at her.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved the verse you chose but… how did you come up with it?" JJ wanted to know.

Penelope smiled widely and replied: "You know, I was kind of… insecure about Derek's feelings for me and… This verse was written on the first Valentine's card I ever got from him. Underneath he had written: _I know, I'm not that perfect. But all I see when I look at you is beauty, the beauty of your face, the beauty of your eyes and most of all the beauty of your heart. The greatest beauty I've ever seen._" she blushed a little and added: "I kept this card and every time I started to wonder about Derek's feelings for me I read it again."

JJ smiled and whispered: "I understand why you chose the verse."

"Actually I didn't choose it." Penelope chuckled. "Derek found the card by accident and said that if I kept it I probably still didn't entirely believe in these words. We had a long talk about it and well, I told him many things I never wanted him to know – about why I'm still insecure. Afterwards he decided that he wanted to teach Eliana to judge people by their actions and not by their looks – and to simply pity everyone who doesn't."

"That's a good thing to teach a child." JJ nodded.

"Yeah" she agreed. "And I'm rather sure I can learn something in doing so as well."

JJ frowned a little. "So you still doubt his feelings?"

Penelope smiled and shook her head. "No." she whispered and turned to her right smiling at her husband who was warily watching his two sisters fighting about who was next to cuddle with their niece while his mother kept holding Eliana and shaking her head.

He was startled when Penelope took his hand. Turning to face her he gave her a puzzled look that soon changed into a smile fitting the wide one she wore. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Perfect." Penelope whispered. "Everything is just perfect."

"I agree." he nodded and leaned over to kiss her. When he pulled back his eyes fell upon a scene next to Penelope and he grinned. "Look at that." he pointed his head in a direction behind her.

Penelope turned to follow his look and smirked. JJ and Reid where chatting about something and JJ was obviously flirting with a pretty nervous Spencer.

"Hey, Reid!" Derek called to get the attention of his best friend. When the young agent looked at him he grinned: "Did you ask her already or do I have to spank you first?"

Reid blushed deeply and Derek chuckled.

"Ask me what?" JJ wanted to know and turned back to Spencer.

"Well… um…" he stuttered.

Derek rolled his eyes. "If you'd go out with him." he stated.

"Thank you, Morgan." Reid snarled and then looked back at JJ and explained: "You know, you don't have to do this. I mean, if you don't want to, I understand, really. I wouldn't be… offended or anything. I just thought that maybe… since we get along quite well and stuff… that we maybe could just… go for dinner or something. Nothing serious, though… and if you don't…"

JJ stopped the flush of words from his mouth by gently placing her finger over it. She smiled and looked into his eyes as she softly said: "I'd love to have dinner with you, Spence."

"Really?" was all he managed to do. _Good job, Spencer Reid, now she'll take you to be a complete dork!_

But JJ smiled and simply nodded: "Really."

He smirked sheepishly.

Derek couldn't resist. As much as he tried, he simply couldn't. "But do me a favor." he grinned at his two friends. "Wait with the wedding until Eliana is old enough to be your flower girl!"

Penelope poked him in the rips.

Spencer blushed even more if possible.

JJ simply shrugged and replied: "As long as you'll allow us to use the same wedding verse you did…"

Penelope smiled first at JJ and a bright red Spencer and then at Derek: "Only if you prove that it applies to your relationship as much as to ours."

_But now abideth faith, hope, love, these three; and the greatest of these is love.__ 1 Corinthians 13:13_

_**The end**_


End file.
